


Анатомия созвездия

by RisaRein



Series: Созвездие S [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Thriller, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Питер Хейл возвращается домой, чтобы навестить могилы своих родственников. И всего лишь одна роковая встреча меняет все его дальнейшие планы.





	1. Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Песни, использованные в тексте:  
Robbie Williams - Feel  
Robbie Williams - Supreme  
Robbie Williams - Love My Life  
Robbie Williams - Something Stupid
> 
> https://sun9-25.userapi.com/c858220/v858220791/39f04/ONVEmuH3H0c.jpg - обложка
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1Ptxy5487o&feature=player_embedded - клип, по которому написана работа
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Запрещено в любом виде

Этой ночью на небе было редкое явление — красная Луна. Она огромным диском нависала над землей, окрашивая все в прозрачно—рубиновую дымку. В лесу стояла мертвая тишина. Звери и птицы в эту ночь были беспокойны, но затаились, предчувствуя беду. Луна взошла чуть выше крон деревьев, даря свет, как Солнце. В заброшенном амбаре, было темно, не смотря на выбитые окна и выломанные в нескольких местах из стен доски, образующие зияющие дыры. В одном месте крыша прогнила и обвалилась. Свет проникал внутрь, рассеиваясь пыльной завесой. На одной из уцелевших балок висело тело мужчины. Он дергался, пытаясь освободить связанные руки, за которые и был подвешен. Его рот был зашит неровными стежками. Открыть — порвать в мясо.

Из уголков глаз текли соленые дорожки слез. Услышав в стороне шорох, он резко повернул голову, тут же болезненно замычав. В его шее торчали разведенные концами парикмахерские ножницы. Но тот, кто это сделал, не повредил ни артерию, ни голосовые связки. Металл причинял дискомфорт и боль, когда мужчина пытался крутить головой. Человек замер, пытаясь безболезненно сглотнуть. Он не мог понять, что его мучитель хочет. Зачем похитителю делать такое, и почему это происходит именно с ним? В его голове роились сотни мыслей. Одна цеплялась за другую, в итоге оставляя лишь пустоту. У него кончились силы, и спасительная темнота забрала всю боль и тревогу.

Резко дернувшись от предчувствия чего—то, мужчина пришел в себя. Его то ли ударили, то ли позвали. Ему мерещилась жена, которая зовет его в спальню, когда он в очередной раз уснул в гостиной перед телевизором. Или что он просто уснул на очередном скучном совещании и сейчас вот—вот проснется, снова получая от ненавистного босса выговор. Но вокруг была лишь тишина, сводящая с ума. Ему уже хотелось действительно умереть. Он заплакал, сглатывая непрошеные слезы, проникающие сквозь сомкнутые губы. Руки онемели, а запястья стерлись до кости. Шея затекла от постоянного напряжения. Когда мужчина опускал ее ниже, ножницы уходили глубже в горло. Он действительно не верил в свое спасение. Потеряв всякую надежду и мечтая, что дикий койот облегчит его страдания. Он уже был готов опустить голову, чтобы завершить начатое кем—то сумасшедшим, но замер, распахивая глаза. За одним из оконных проемов показался луч фонаря.

Мужчина замычал, пытаясь, как можно меньше шевелиться. Неужели кто—то пришел, и сейчас ему помогут? У него даже не возникло мысли, что это может быть похититель. Луч фонаря скользнул по измученному телу, задержался на лице жертвы и погас. Снова повисла гнетущая тишина. Человек, стоящий в некогда дверном проеме, а сейчас просто в неровной по краям дыре, покачал головой и цокнул.

— Совсем себя не бережете. Стерли кожу, мясо.

По голосу это был определенно мужчина. Вряд ли бы женщина смогла все это сделать. Несчастный мотнул едва головой, в последний момент вспомнив в каком он положении. Он совсем не об этом должен думать. Там стоит человек, который ему непременно поможет. Спасет. Ведь именно для этого он пришел?..

Незнакомец подошел ближе, едва слышно ступая по рассохшимся со временем доскам. Его начищенные из натуральной кожи ботинки запылились, говоря о том, что мужчина тут давно. Но жертве этого было не видно. Мужчина тихо промычал, аккуратно кивая на свои руки.

Спаситель шагнул в столп света и хищно улыбнулся.

— О, да, чудесная работа, не так ли?

По позвоночнику жертвы потекли ручейки холодного пота. Он в мгновение взмок, а через секунду его бросило в озноб.

— Так—так... — обойдя мужчину по кругу, маньяк остановился с левого бока, смотря на профиль мужчины. — Ох, у Вас здесь кровь, — он достал белоснежный носовой платок и протер висок, стирая кровавую дорожку.

Мужчина дернулся, тут же вспоминая, как на парковке перед супермаркетом, его спросили дорогу, а потом лишь темнота. Это и есть тот заблудившийся. Но как он не пытался вспомнить лицо — не мог. И сейчас не разглядеть. Мешали стоящие в глазах слезы боли, и сам человек стоял так, что его невозможно было рассмотреть.

— Нет—нет. Плакать не надо.

Не смотря на весь ужас ситуации, голос человека был тягучим, тихим, успокаивающим. Как удав гипнотизирует свою жертву, перед тем как сожрать. Мужчина все же не выдержал и всхлипнул. Ему было безумно страшно, но в то же время в душе теплилась надежда, что его развяжут, скажут, что это была лишь шутка, и отпустят. Он чуть ли не засмеялся, забыв, что не способен сейчас на такое обыденное в жизни действие. Нервное напряжение достигло критической точки, взрывая внутри все скопившиеся негативные эмоции. Злость, паника, страх, отчаяние, ярость. Ядерный коктейль, который выключает мозг, посылая в тело импульсы к действию.

Стоящий все так же слева мужчина с жадностью впитывал в себя все эмоции жертвы. Он упивался его болью, страданиями. Желая получить, как можно больше. Чувствовать, как жизнь этого ничтожного человека находится в его руках. Ощущать власть, силу, наслаждение. Эти эмоции так редко присутствовали в повседневной жизни. Только здесь и сейчас, он сам Бог. И пусть в жертве еще теплится надежда, но итог уже давно известен.

Последнее, что мужчина видит перед собой — льдистые голубые глаза смерти. Из его перерезанного горла фонтаном бьет артериальная кровь. Голосовые связки порваны, но он и так не смог бы закричать. Последний толчок бордовой крови, и тело перестает трепыхаться.

Мужчина долго рассматривает открытую рану, держа в руке окровавленные ножницы. Так просто лишить кого—то жизни. Чик, и все. Потеряв к остывающему трупу интерес, он пошел на выход, слизывая еще теплую кровь с лезвий.

Выйдя на улицу, закинул голову назад и улыбнулся, приветствуя повелительницу ночи — Луну. Он медленно облизал кровавые губы и напел:

And I need to feel

Real love and the love ever after

I can not get enough...

Вылизав ножницы дочиста, он прошел к новенькому мустангу и, проведя кончиками пальцев по идеально отполированной дверце машины, сел за руль. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, обхватил пальцами руль, сжимая с силой кожу. Прикрыв глаза, переждал резкую вспышку наслаждения, прошедшую электрическим разрядом от пальцев ног до макушки. Передернув плечами, мужчина растянул губы в улыбке, открывая глаза. Сегодня определенно хорошая ночь. Плодотворная. Он избавил мир еще от одного никчемного червяка.

***

Местная охотница за привидениями, Мэнди Портс, вечно искала заброшенные дома, склады или просто гуляла по ночам на кладбище, таская за собой друга—ботаника с видеокамерой. Ее мечтой было заснять остросюжетный ролик про паранормальное явление. Но до сих пор самое ужасное, что ей встречалось — это летучая мышь в фамильном склепе местных богатеев.

Бейкон—Хиллс был тихим и непримечательным городком. Поэтому все подростки, достигшие восемнадцатилетия, старались сразу свалить в крупные города. Редко, когда кто оставался. Это были или наследники семейного бизнеса, или настолько глупые, что еле поступали в местный колледж. Местная полиция обычно разнимала перепивших на выходных работяг, или играла с местными пожарными в регби. Жизнь здесь текла спокойно и размерено. Тухло, как бы выразилась молодежь. Но упрямая Мэнди, получившая уже не первое свое предупреждение, все пыталась отрыть что—то интересное и захватывающее.

Вчера, когда на небе была кровавая Луна, мать, предвещая попытки дочери улизнуть, закрыла ее в комнате, отобрав телефон, ноутбук. На что только приходится идти, чтобы сберечь ребенка. Мэнди долго сокрушалась, что упустила такую возможность. Но сегодня она точно сможет сбежать из дома. Мать собралась на свидание, а обмануть соседку, пожилую мисс Фибс, которую непременно попросят присмотреть за неугомонным чадом, будет легче легкого и вылезти в окно.

Обдумывая план, девушка вздрогнула, услышав, как мать просит открыть дверь. Очередной мамин хахаль. Мэнди подошла к двери и, не спрашивая кто там, распахнула ее.

—Добрый вечер.

— Ага. Ма! Тебя!

Внимательно осмотрев мужчину, Мэнди пришла к выводу, что тот ничего. Уж получше недавнего ухажера, который не менял носки по несколько недель и называл девушку Мэри.

— Ох, Питер... — женщина спустилась со второго этажа, поправляя на ходу прическу и беря сумочку. Она надела туфли, попрощавшись с дочерью, обхватила локоть мужчины и ушла с ним к машине.

Питер же, усадив даму, обошел машину и кинул взгляд на все еще стоящую в дверях девушку. Улыбнувшись, он подмигнул ей и сел за руль. По спине Мэнди пробежал холодок, но она списала все на прохладный ветер и зашла в дом.

***

— Да идем, кто здесь может быть кроме мышей?..

— Слушай, давай вернемся...

Парень поежился, поправляя свои очки и осматривая амбар, который так и норовил развалиться от легкого ветерка.

— Господи, ну ты и ссыкло! — Мэнди отняла у него видеокамеру и пошла к одной из дыр в стене.

Кори вытащил фонарик, пытаясь его включить. Он не хотел оставаться здесь в одиночестве, но и идти в амбар было не лучшим вариантом. Выбрав меньшее из зол, он поспешил за подругой.

— Мэнди! Мэнди, подожди!..

Догнав девушку, посветил ей под ноги, и они вместе зашли внутрь.

— Давай уйдем?..

— Да подожди ты...

— Тебе не кажется, что... — Кори вдруг резко остановился, его глаза постепенно расширились, а руки задрожали.

Мэнди нахмурилась, пихая парня в плечо.

— Ты чего?

Она перевела взгляд туда, куда указывал Кори, и завизжала.

***

Шериф Стилински приехал на место происшествия спустя полчаса. С ним в машине был сын, из—за которого стражу порядка и пришлось задержаться. Вздохнув, Джон посмотрел на парня, который с любопытством осматривался.

— Даже не вздумай выйти из машины.

— Пап...

— Я тебя предупредил, — шериф вышел, хлопнув дверью. Кинув еще один суровый взгляд на мальчишку, он подошел к Пэрришу, своему помощнику.

Осмотрев место преступления и допросив подростков, шериф собирался уезжать, как обнаружил, что сына в машине нет. Стайлз снова куда—то сунул свой нос. Уже собираясь найти его и отвезти домой, Джон отвлекся на подъехавшую машину. Женщина выбежала , тут же кинувшись к девушке, которая все еще не могла прийти в себя, а мужчина прошел за ограждение, подходя к шерифу.

— Что здесь произошло?

Джон осмотрел его, отмечая дорогую одежду, лоск, не присущий их захолустью, а так же довольно дорогую машину.

— Вы кто?

— Ох, как не вежливо с моей стороны — Питер Хейл.

Мужчина протянул шерифу руку, которую тот, помедлив, пожал.

— Шериф Стилински.

— Мы с Линд...

—Пап! — его бесцеремонно перебил какой—то мальчишка. На вид тому не дашь и тринадцати, но сейчас поди разбери эту молодежь.

— Стайлз... — Джон вздохнул и покачал головой,— я что тебе сказал?

— Но, пап!..

— Живо в машину!

Тут Стайлз заметил мужчину рядом с отцом и переключил на него все внимание.

— Здрасте...

Питер вежливо улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову:

— Здравствуй.

Мальчишка еще пару раз кинул любопытный взгляд на мужчину и машину позади него, а потом снова повернулся к отцу:

— Но там... ты... погоди...

Джон, больше не желая ничего слушать, схватил сына под локоть и потащил к машине. Усадив того на пассажирское сидение, захлопнул дверь, чуть не прищемив парню нос.

Шериф повернулся к Хейлу:

— Вам тут нечего делать. Езжайте с семьей домой, — Джон кивнул в сторону Мэнди и ее матери.

Питер лишь кивнул, не став переубеждать шерифа. Он кинул взгляд на амбар, а потом посмотрел на машину шерифа, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд.

Стайлз кусал губы и ерзал по сидению, желая рассказать отцу, что видел. Но заметив, что мужчина, разговаривавший с отцом еще стоит на месте, принялся рассматривать его. Когда тот заметил, что за ним наблюдают, парень смущенно улыбнулся и робко махнул рукой.

Хейл улыбнулся и ушел к своей машине, садясь за руль и снова кидая взгляд на парнишку. Кажется, он наконец нашел что—то интересное.


	2. Stiles

Притормозив у дома, шериф дождался, когда сын выйдет из машины и войдет в дом. Когда в гостиной зажегся свет, а в окне мелькнул силуэт, Джон надавил на педаль газа.

Сегодняшний вечер был и так тяжелым на эмоции, еще первое серьезное дело за последние десять лет. Мужчина даже не знал за что хвататься. Маньяки — это привилегия крупных городов. В таком спокойном, маленьком городке не развернуться. Да и не оседают серийные убийцы в милом домике с белым заборчиком.

Сделав вывод, что гастролер уже покинул их город, шериф подъехал к участку. Зайдя внутрь, на него тут же накинулась пожилая женщина. Мать того парня, которого зверски убили. Женщина заламывала руки, рыдая в голос и умоляя сказать ей, что это не ее сын.

Джон сглотнул, вдруг представив на ее месте себя. Перед глазами встал образ синего с закатившимися глазами Стайлза. Мужчина схватился за первый попавшийся под руку предмет — край стола, к нему тут же подбежала Рейвен, спрашивая все ли в порядке.

Глубоко вдохнув и прикрыв на минуту глаза, шериф пришел в себя и улыбнулся девушке—стажеру.

— Все в порядке. День сегодня тяжелый, а мы не молодеем.

— Бросьте, шериф! Вы еще всех нас переживете! — девушка улыбнулась в ответ и ушла по своим делам.

Закрыв дверь в свой кабинет, Джон подошел к окну. Пэрриш успокаивал женщину, предлагая ей стакан воды. Но та была настолько безутешна, что даже не соображала, где она, требуя привести к ней сына. Стилински вздохнул и опустил жалюзи. Он очень надеялся, что его ребенок будет сидеть дома, а не вернется в тот амбар искать улики.

***

Стайлз зло хлопнул входной дверью и прошел в гостиную, включая свет. Кинув взгляд в окно, увидел только свое отражение. Но услышав, как от дома отъезжает отцовский джип, расслабился.

У него были мысли тут же собраться и, взяв велосипед, отправиться на место преступления. Он уже сделал пару шагов к двери, как застыл на месте. Велосипед умер смертью храбрых, когда Стайлз решил испытать его на прочность и покататься с горной тропы. Как только он не сломал себе шею, было загадкой. Отец уехал с дежурства, чтобы забрать Стайлза из леса. Спасло мальчишку от превращения в помидор поступивший по рации вызов. Джон уже был рядом с тем местом, и терять время, отвозя Стайлза домой, не было смысла.

К тому же неугомонный ребенок уже услышал про убийство. Его глаза загорелись нескрываемым интересом, а руки начали жить своей жизнью, хватаясь за все, что было рядом.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, вспоминая ту жуткую картину, которую увидел, войдя в амбар. Его тут же выгнали, но он успел заметить на полу что—то белое прямоугольной формы. Отец не стал его слушать. И подросток просто обязан вернуться на первое в его жизни место преступления.

Он грезил работой в ФБР. Ему осталось всего каких—то два года, и он уедет отсюда, поступив в лучший колледж страны. Оценки позволяли ему это сделать. И даже получить грант на бесплатное обучение. У отца и так страховка еле покрывала вечные промахи сына. То ушибы, переломы, то Стайлз умудрился разбить в школьном коридоре стеклянный стеллаж с кубками и наградами.

У парня не было друзей. Единственный друг еще несколько лет назад переехал в Нью—Йорк. Ни с кем Стилински больше подружиться не удалось. Вечно подкалывающая и издевающаяся школьная элита не оставила парно и шанса на нормальную жизнь.

Стайлза часто наказывали за то, чего он не делал. Но отец только печально качал головой и верил учителям, директору, да кому угодно, кроме родного сына. Сперва это очень обижало, до слез по ночам в подушку. Но потом Стайлз привык и лишь молча пожимал плечами. Зачем разоряться на эмоции, когда тебе все равно не поверят?

Отец часто приносил работу домой, но дела все были неинтересные. Кражи, бытовые драки, пару раз даже о пропавших домашних животных. Стайлз совал нос везде, получая за это нагоняй. Домашний арест давно стал для него обыденным делом. Как завтрак или сон.

Но Сталйз был бы не Стайлзом, если не вылезал в окно. И не всегда в свое. Отец до сих пор был уверен, что ребенок сидит дома, признавая свою вину. Шериф, потерявший из—за болезни жену, жил только ради сына. И как объяснить подростку, что ты делаешь все ради его блага? Стайлз был упрямый, умный и наблюдательный. Он не раз помогал шерифу с раскрытием дел, находя на первый взгляд незначительные детали ключевыми. Но Джон все еще надеялся, что сын одумается и не пойдет по его стопам. Слишком много сил и нервов отнимает служба в органах. А благодарности ноль.

Перекусив на скорую руку сделанными бутербродами, Стайлз поднялся к себе в комнату. Так и не выключив в гостиной свет. Пусть старая карга по соседству, расскажет шерифу, что его безалаберный сын, был всю ночь дома.

Уже укладываясь спать, он вспомнил мужчину, который разговаривал с отцом. Стайлз никогда еще не испытывал влюбленности. Весь его ум и сердце занимала только криминология. Но сегодня, встретившись взглядом с пронзительными глазами незнакомца, в груди Стайлза что—то ёкнуло.

Он лег на спину, закидывая руки за голову и смотря на Луну через открытое окно. По ночам температура опускалась почти до нуля, но Стайлз любил прохладу и свежий воздух. Лучше спать под тремя одеялами, чем задыхаться в духоте.

Его веки потяжелели, а губы слегка приоткрылись. Он уже почти провалился в сон, как услышал внизу грохот. Подскочив на кровати, парень вцепился в одеяло, притягивая его к себе, ища в нем защиты. Помедлив, Стайлз все же спустил голые ступни на холодный пол и, достав из—под кровати биту, подошел к двери.

Сердце все еще бешено заходилось, качая кровь и разнося по венам адреналин. Выйдя в темный коридор, он подошел к лестнице и, подняв биту в замахе, стал спускаться по ступенькам.

Когда третья по счету скрипнула, Стайлз замер, переставая дышать. Прислушавшись, не услышал ни единого звука. Свет в гостиной так и горел. Да и кто в своем уме сунется в дом шерифа? Но адреналин не давал Стайлзу все спокойно обдумать.

Сжав зубы, он ринулся вниз, заворачивая на кухню и замахиваясь битой. На полу сидела черная кошка, облизывая грязную тарелку, которую Стайлз забыл убрать со стола. Переведя взгляд на приоткрытое окно, парень прикрыл глаза и застонал.

У него чуть инфаркт не случился из—за простой кошки, что же будет на реальном задании? Но у него будет оружие, а не бесполезная деревяшка. Стилински покачал головой и, открыв глаза, успел заметить, как пушистый хвост скрылся в темноте.

Закрыв окно и подняв тарелку, Стайлз положил ее в раковину, решив вымыть утром. Он прошел по первому этажу, проверяя двери и окна. Выключил свет и вернулся к себе.

Парень еще долго ворочался, сбив одеяло в комок, под утро проваливаясь в тревожный сон. Ему снился мужчина, который улыбался, ходя вокруг трупа и раскачивая его. Он стал подходить к Стайлзу, который не мог сдвинуться с места. Когда мужчине оставался последний шаг, то на его месте оказался труп.

Стайлз подскочил на кровати, весь мокрый и запыхавшийся, как будто бежал кросс на тренировке. За окном только занимался рассвет. Туман заволакивал всю улицу, не давая разглядеть соседний дом. Решив еще немного полежать, он провалился в легкую дрему, постепенно крепко засыпая.

***

— Стайлз... Стайлз, вставай! Стайлз! — отец тормошил его уже минут десять, но парень лишь что—то шептал, отбрыкиваясь.

Шериф вздохнул и содрал с сына одеяло. Простыни были мокрыми, хоть выжимай.

— Что за?.. Стайлз! — Джон наклонился к нему, трогая за руку, тут же убирая ее. Стайлз был не просто горячий, а как будто горел изнутри. Вызвав тут же скорую, мужчина спустился вниз за мокрым полотенцем.

Ему казалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем раздался звонок в дверь. Слетев с лестницы, шериф открыл дверь, подгоняя, как ему казалось, нерасторопных врачей наверх.

Стайлзу сделали укол, прописали лекарства, покой и, если температура к вечеру не спадет, то сразу в больницу. Джон лишь кивал на все слова доктора. Проводив его, он вернулся к сыну, подоткнул ему одеяло, поцеловав в висок.

Джон еле держался на ногах, но нужно было съездить в аптеку. Порой он очень жалел, что не женился второй раз. Конечно, Клаудия всегда будет любовью всей его жизни, но ребенку нужна мать. Которую, как не старайся, мужчина не может заменить.

Иногда ему казалось, что он не справится, и у него отнимут Стайлза. Несколько недель беспрерывного запоя, замкнувшийся в себе ребенок, только угнетали ситуацию.

Но Стайлз оказался намного сильнее своего старика. Он вылил все отцовские запасы спиртного, заставил того привести себя в порядок и выйти на работу. Стайлз готовил и убирал в доме, ходил за покупками и стирал, взвалив на себя все взрослые дела. Он слишком рано повзрослел. И Джон понимал, что не в праве относится к нему, как к пятилетнему.

Невзирая на все выходки сына, он любил его. И был готов защищать, чтобы ни случилось. Но пока все получалось наоборот. Джон редко вставал на его сторону, тем самым пытаясь показать, что у Стайлза нет поблажек. Только забывал, что его ребенку порой хочется отцовской поддержки и защиты.

С невеселыми мыслями, шериф вернулся домой. Приготовил себе кофе, поднялся в комнату сына и, устроившись в кресле, задремал. Убийство взбудоражило весь город. Телефон участка разрывался всю ночь и утро. Дежурные фразы, что людям нечего бояться и маньяка обязательно найдут, успокаивали взволнованных граждан.

А Джон все еще надеялся, что это одноразовый случай. Убийца уже далеко от Бейкон—Хиллс, и их размеренная, сонная жизнь продолжится, как ни в чем не бывало.

***

Стайлз только на третьи сутки смог встать. Врачи списывали все на нервный срыв. Только с чего он произошел, никто не мог сказать. Даже сам Стайлз лишь жал плечами и молча выслушивал очередные нотации отца.

На следующий день, после визита к врачу, где тот поставил Стайлзу диагноз — здоров, Джон подвез сына до дома. Перехватив уже собирающегося открыть дверь сына за руку, Джон внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Я отдаю их тебе. Но пообещай, что я больше не услышу ни от одного патрульного про твои маневры и нарушение правил.

Парень кивнул и улыбнулся отцу, забирая из его руки ключи от маминого джипа, который теперь принадлежал ему.

— Спасибо, пап... Я...

— Нет, сынок. Не обещай мне ничего, — Джон вздохнул, понимая, что Стайлз все равно сделает по—своему. А заставляя сына обещать, подводит того под очередное наказание.

Поджав губы, Стайлз кивнул и вышел, направляясь сразу к гаражу, где стоял джип. Он уже месяц был не за рулем. Сперва отец его наказал, потом в машине что—то сломалось, и Стайлз ждал, когда ее починят. А в итоге опять проштрафился и был лишен четырехколесного друга.

Похлопав рукой по капоту, Стилистки забрался внутрь и опустил голову на руль. Он был еще слаб, но от своей идеи вернуться на место преступления не отказался. Отец вернулся через час, застав сына за приготовлением обеда. Они поели вместе, а потом шериф ушел к себе.

За последние несколько суток он вымотался, как никогда. Едва его голова коснулась подушки, он провалился в крепкий сон. Стайлз подошел к отцовской спальне и приложил ухо к двери. Убедившись, что мужчина спит, он быстро оделся, хватая ключи и на всякий случай биту. Заведя мотор, он закусил губу, замирая. Помолившись всем Богам, чтобы отец не проснулся от шума, он вырулил на дорогу. Бросив взгляд на дверь, из которой так никто и не выбежал, Стайлз отъехал от дома.

***

Припарковавшись около желтой ленты ограждения, чуть не порвал ее бампером, он вышел из машины. Хлопнув дверью так, что птицы сидящие на крыше амбара взметнулись ввысь. Поморщившись, парень поудобней перехватил рукоять биты и пошел к заклеенному крест накрест дверному проему.

Пол был весь вытоптан ботинками полицейских. Как они вообще собирались искать убийцу, уничтожив все улики? Стайлз покачал головой и вздохнул. Он дошел до места, где тогда заметил что—то блестящее, но конечно там уже ничего не было. Посмотрев на балку, к которой был привязан убитый, заметил волокна веревки, которая зацепилась за гвоздь, торчащий из дерева. Прислонив биту к стене, он достал из кармана перчатки и, натянув их, осмотрелся в поисках чего—то, на что можно встать. Найдя какой—то инвалидный трехногий табурет, парень поставил его под балкой, покачал, удостоверившись, что тот выдержит его, и аккуратно залез.

Взяв улику, он попытался дотянуться до верхней части балки. Вдруг и там что—то есть. Но тут табуретка заскрипела и развалилась под весом парня. Он успел схватиться за край доски, повиснув на ней. Судорожно выдохнув, глянул вниз и перебрав руками, все же спрыгнул.

Переведя дыхание и успокоив пульс, он обошел помещение, стараясь не наступать на гнилые доски. Но больше ничего не нашел. Аккуратно сняв перчатку, выворачивая наизнанку и оставляя внутри нее волокна, он убрал улику в карман. Биту он сперва забыл и ему пришлось возвращаться. Решив сократить путь и вылезти через некогда бывшее окно, он порвал рубашку.

Чертыхнувшись, Стайлз огляделся и быстро забрался в машину. Кинув биту на соседнее кресло, он завел мотор и решил поехать через заповедник, срезав путь. Но как назло, уже подъезжая к шоссе, джип заглох. Стайлз стукнул по рулю, вылезая из машины и поднимая капот. Оттуда повалил пар.

Откашлявшись, он осмотрелся по сторонам и отошел от машины. Он не раз чинил ее сам, но все его инструменты остались в гараже.

— Твою мать!

Стилински ударил по покрышке ногой и запрокинул голову, смотря, как на небе сгущаются тучи.

— Вот только дождя мне и не хватало...

— Помочь?

Парень аж подскочил, резко поворачиваясь на голос. Перед ним стоял мужчина, занимавший последние дни все мысли. При свете дня он выглядел еще презентабельнее. Стайлз прочистил горло и махнул в сторону джипа.

— Сломался...

— Я, к сожалению, не механик, но могу подвезти до города.

Незнакомец сложил руки на груди, ожидая ответ. Стайлз покусал нижнюю губу, нервно теребя подол рубашки. Отец его убьет, если узнает, где он был.

— А как же...

— Можно вызвать эвакуатор.

— Да—да! Только... эм...

Мужчина улыбнулся и сделал к парню шаг. Стайлз машинально дернулся в сторону. Изогнув бровь и внимательно осмотрев его, мужчина остановился.

— Ты меня боишься?

— Нет... нет... —Стайлз заметно нервничал, потирая сзади шею. — Просто вчерашнее убийство... точнее... эм...

— Питер, — мужчина устал слушать невнятные речи, — И оно произошло четыре дня назад. Проблемы с памятью?

— Эм... нет, просто я болел... и потерялся... во времени... — Стилински наконец—то заметил насмешливый взгляд и замолчал. — Ох, да, я Стайлз!

Питер тихо рассмеялся, вызывая у Стайлза мурашки. Приятные мурашки, да сам мужчина вызывал странные, неизведанные девственной душой доселе чувства. Парень смутился, потерев кончик носа пальцами. Весь его вид кричал о том, что он сейчас упадет в обморок от напряжения.

Покачав головой и спрятав руки в карманы брюк, Питер вздохнул:

— Я тебя не съем, успокойся.

Стайлз пожал плечами и отвел взгляд:

— Я не боюсь...

— Тогда почему дрожишь?.. — Стайлз подпрыгнул, по девчачьи взвизгнув. Он не мог понять, как мужчина в одну секунду оказался рядом с ним, шепча на ухо. Обдавая своим дыханием чувствительную кожу, приводя все естество парня в трепет. Стайлз машинально прижал ладонь к шее, изо всех сил стараясь стоять на месте.

— У тебя тут пыль, — Питер отряхнул ежик волос от опилок. Внимательно посмотрев ему в глаза, он наконец—то отошел и достал телефон.

Стайлз резко выдохнул, только сейчас осознавая, что не дышал. Он прослушал все, о чем Питер говорил по телефону. А когда мужчина позвал его, не сразу ответил.

— Эвакуатор приедет через час. Мне, к сожалению, пора, и я не смогу остаться с тобой.

— Я и сам справлюсь! — Стайлз тут же заартачился, резко отвечая. Он терпеть не мог, когда его считали ребенком.

— Я не это имел ввиду... — Питер склонил голову на бок, снова рассматривая парня. Затем встряхнул головой и улыбнулся ему. — Не стоит ездить одному по лесу. Береги себя.

Стайлз закусил губу, смотря на спину удаляющегося Питера. Он только, когда мужчина скрылся за листвой кустарников, осознал, что не поблагодарил его.

— Спа... спасибо!

Питер замер на очередном шаге. Достав ключи, кинул взгляд на сгоревший дотла дом и сел за руль. Поправив зеркало заднего вида, он улыбнулся своему отражению.

— Приятно познакомиться, Стайлз.


	3. Dreams

Питер зашел в свой номер, скидывая пиджак и расстегивая запонки на рубашке. Закатав рукава по локти, подошел к мини бару, наливая в бокал сухое красное вино.

Глубокий рубиновый оттенок, идеальная температура, терпкий вкус. Интересно, кровь этого мальчишки такая же сладкая? Питер поднял бокал, просвечивая вино на свет. Он прикрыл глаза, обводя кончиком языка контур губ, слизывая успевшие соскользнуть с ободка хрусталя капельки.

Он представлял, как разденет Стайлза, медленно, вещь за вещью. Развернет, как самый желанный подарок. Его белоснежная кожа, не тронутая загаром, будет холстом для картины. Питер готов был убить снова, чтобы достать как можно больше крови. Он купит кисти, чтобы вырисовывать на идеальных изгибах еще не сформировавшегося юношеского тела узоры...

Резко выдохнув, Хейл дернул в раздражении бровью. Его мечты прервал резкий стук в дверь. Отставив бокал, он подошел к двери, сразу открывая, не интересуясь, кто стоит за ней.

Молоденькая горничная, застенчиво улыбаясь, показывая на румяных щеках ямочки, протягивала мужчине вычищенный и выглаженный костюм. Питер тут же сменил гнев на милость, вежливо улыбаясь и пропуская прислугу в номер. Он забрал из рук мнущейся девушки свой дорожный костюм и положил на кровать.

Повернувшись к Лизе, как значилось на бейджике, Питер проводил ее к двери и, галантно поклонившись, поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Он выпрямился и, уже в дверях, отдал девушке чаевые.

Не дожидаясь слов благодарности, он захлопнул дверь, тут же меняясь в лице. Пройдя к столу, где оставил бокал, сделал глоток и, прополоскав рот, выплюнул обратно. Он собирался задержаться в этом городе дольше, чем планировал. А значит, стоит подыскать съемное жилье.

***

Спустившись со второго этажа, Питер кивнул риэлтору, вечно что—то болтающему парню.

— Я согласен. Где расписаться?

Подскочив к клиенту, достав договор и снова начиная нахваливать лофт, риэлтор дождался, когда мужчина поставит подпись и отдаст деньги, и тут же ретировался.

Хейл был доволен. Помещение было большим. На окраине города, где не было снующих везде и всюду детей. С ними у Питера были особые отношения. Его просто передергивало от орущих, вечно что—то клянчащих капризных извергов. Этикет не позволял ему прилюдно высказать свое мнение, но оставаясь с ребенком наедине, Питер не скрывал своего отвращения.

Видимо, поэтому у него до сих пор не было семьи. Ведь женщина рано или поздно захочет ребенка. А Питер боялся, что в первую же ночь прирежет обоих. Он не готов был жертвовать своей свободой ради сиюминутной ярости.

Все его деяния сопровождались спокойствием, размеренностью. Он никогда не спешил, выверяя все свои действия. Не оставлял улик. Доводил жертву до исступления. Оголяя истинные чувства. Вытаскивая наружу всю грязь, гниль человека. Срывая маски.

Он уже не помнил, когда и с чего все началось. За десять лет он сменил множество стран, городов, имен. Он даже не мог с уверенностью сказать сколько ему сейчас лет. Да и ни к чему вся эта шелуха.

Первый этаж в лофте представлял собой студию, совмещая кухню и гостиную, на втором этаже была спальня. Интерьер в стиле минимализма. То, что надо. Без лишних деталей.

Еще раз осмотревшись, Питер посмотрел на часы на своем запястье. Но вместо них увидел тонкую кисть, с длинными изящными пальцами. Они бы прекрасно смотрелись на его коже, чертя замысловатые узоры. А слизывать с них кровь...

Хейл мотнул головой, отгоняя образы. Каждый раз вспоминая мальчишку Стилински, у Питера вставал. Это было первый раз, когда живой человек вызывал в нем такие эмоции.

Стайлза хотелось всего, без остатка. У Питера чесались руки и гудело внутри от напряжения, как хотелось забрать это сокровище себе. Чтобы он был только его - Хейла.

Питер бросил взгляд на свой саквояж, где хранилась небольшая шкатулка, в которой были собраны самые ценные вещи. Память о его жертвах.

Но Стайлза не хотелось убивать. Питер был уверен, что парень со временем сможет понять его. Разделить эту власть, наслаждение. Он видел, как мальчик смотрит на отца. Заискивающе, виновато. Но это идеальное создание не должно винить себя ни в чем. И Питер покажет и научит его, как любить самого себя.

Шерифа спасало только то, что Стайлз действительно любил отца. Это было видно, а Питер не хотел становиться в глазах мальчика монстром, не понимающим родственных чувств.

Вздохнув, Питер все же посмотрел на циферблат. Было время обеда, и ему пора подкрепиться и набраться сил. Размышляя куда может пойти обычный школьник в субботу днем, Питер решил проехать по центру города.

Проверив наличие кошелька, он надел пиджак, поправив идеально выглаженные лацканы. Пригладив волосы, взял ключи от машины и телефон. Вышел из лофта, закрывая за собой дверь. Он чувствовал, что сегодня ему обязательно повезет, и в прекрасном настроение спустился вниз по лестнице, напевая:

When there's no love in town  
This new century keeps bringing you down  
All the places you have been  
Trying to find a love supreme  
A love supreme

***

Стайлз вышел из своей комнаты, прижимая к себе папку. Спустившись на первый этаж, он заглянул на кухню, застав отца за готовкой. Стилински—старший насвистывал какую—то мелодию 80—х, что Стайлз считал старьем, и всегда просил отца не петь.

Парень уже прошел к двери, когда шериф выглянул из кухни.

— Стайлз?

— О, привет, пап! Ты дома...

Джон снисходительно фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Куда ты собрался?

— Сегодня суббота... — Стайлз заискивающе улыбнулся. Вроде как день недели должен был все объяснить.

— И?

— Меня позвали друзья... в кино... ну, в кафе посидеть... пап! Я пойду, — Стайлз заметно нервничал, натягивая кеды, пряча не завязанные шнурки вовнутрь.

Джон лишь горестно вздохнул и почесал лопаткой по лбу, пачкаясь в соусе.

— Вот че... — он прикусил язык, кивая сыну и уходя на кухню. — Чтобы в десять был дома!

Стайлз закатил глаза и взял ключи от джипа:

— Всенепременно!

Услышав, как закрылась дверь, мужчина отложил полотенце, которым вытирал соус и вздохнул. Стайлз уже давно не рассказывает, что у него творится на душе. Да, Джон и сам виноват, постоянно тыкая сына в его ошибки и наказывая. Им нужно провести время вместе. Только он и Стайлз. За просмотром матча по футболу. Пусть Стайлз не любит этот вид спорта, но главный фактор, что они будут вместе.

***

Мустанг медленно катился вдоль тротуара. Питер скучающе наблюдал за пешеходами, пока не заметил на парковке перед кафе знакомый джип. Припарковавшись, он не спеша вышел и, поставив машину на сигнализацию, пошел к стеклянным дверям.

Зайдя в зал, маленький, но уютный, Хейл прошел к кассе, заказывая черный кофе с ореховым сиропом без сахара и яблочный штрудель. Оглядевшись, он снял солнечные очки и заметил Стилински, сидящего за столиком у окна.

Девушка отдала мужчине сдачу, попросив присаживаться. Хейл улыбнулся и прошел к столику Стайлза.

— Можно?

Парень вздрогнул, тут же пряча фотографии с места преступления. Для Питера это не осталось не замеченным, но он деликатно промолчал.

— Оу, здрасте, да... садитесь... — Стайлз бы предпочел, чтобы мужчина сел за другой столик. Но мама всегда учила его быть вежливым и приветливым.

Питер снял пиджак, повесив его на спинку соседнего стула, закатав рукава по локти, он сел на стул, откидываясь на спинку и закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Ждешь кого—то?

Закусив пухлую нижнюю губу, Стайлз мотнул головой. Питер тут же хищно впился взглядом в его рот, раздувая возбужденно ноздри. Мальчишка был действительно прекрасен. Скулы, которые со временем приобретут более четкий контур, теряя детскую пухлость. Матовая бледная кожа, на которой созвездием рассыпаны точки родинок. Большие, янтарные глаза, опушенные длинными густыми ресницами. Четко очерченные губы, которые хочется смять в поцелуе...

Хейл дернулся, опуская ногу на пол и садясь так, чтобы не было видно бугор в районе паха. Сложив руки в замок, он скользнул взглядом по тонкой шее, на которой по привычке лежала ладонь. Тонкие паутинки вен на запястье сводили с ума. Он был готов разложить мальчишку на этом столе, посреди белого дня, совершенно не смущаясь посторонних взглядов.

Стайлз что—то говорил, пока не понял, что его не слушают. Он уже несколько минут смотрел на мужчину, надеясь обратить на себя внимание.

— Кхм, я задумался. Прости.

Питер улыбнулся и хотел что—то сказать, как принесли его заказ. Стайлз, учуяв аромат сиропа, сглотнул выделившуюся слюну. Мужчина сжал зубы, следя за движением кадыка на желанной шее. Это было невыносимо. Первый раз за всю его жизнь он так сильно кого—то желал. И ладно бы это была длинноногая, пышногрудая девушка. Но тощий нескладный парень?

— Хочешь?.. — Питер не узнал свой голос, настолько он был скрипучий.

Стайлз открыл свой рот, растягивая губы буквой "о". Он, в отличии от Хейла, не мог так открыто рассматривать мужчину. Искоса бросая взгляды то на его руки, то на грудь, то на лицо. Стилински не сказал бы, что человек сидящей перед ним красив стандартной красотой. В Питере была загадка, харизма, врожденная интеллигентность. К мужчине со страшной силой тянуло. Хотелось узнать того со всех возможных граней. А то, что их много Стайлз не сомневался.

Усмехнувшись, Питер подвинул свой нетронутый кофе к Стайлзу. Парень тут же обхватил чашку пальцами, задевая пальцы Питера. Оба напряглись, смотря в глаза друг другу.

Хейл первый отвел взгляд, прекращая это безобразие. Ведет себя, как желторотый юнец. Выдохнув, он кивнул на папку, которую Стайлз пытался спрятать, когда Питер только подошел к столику.

— Фотографии с места преступления, — мужчина поднял взгляд на мальчишку и чертыхнулся про себя.

Стайлз в этот момент, сделавший глоток кофе, слизывал пенку с верхней губы.

— Ага.

Когда до него дошло, что именно сказал мужчина, он дернулся, проливая кофе на стол и тут же вытирая лужицу салфетками.

— То есть... эм... нет?.. — он боязливо поднял взгляд, встречаясь с внимательными голубыми глазами.

—Было время, я работал частным детективом.

Увидев, как загорелись глаза мальчишки, Питер понял, что попал в цель. Подвинув к Стайлзу пирог, он вздохнул и покосился на папку.

— Покажешь? — подняв брови, Хейл молча наблюдал, как в голове Стайлза шевелятся извилины.

Посмотрев сперва на пирог, а затем переведя взгляд на папку, Стайлз все же подвинул ее на середину стола. Сделав очередной глоток кофе, он открыл ее, доставая верхнюю фотографию.

— Это первое убийство за долгое время. И место преступления просто затоптали... — он резко замолчал, затаив дыхание.

Питер взял фотографию, рассматривая труп мужчины. Заметив, что парень резко замолчал, он поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Я уже понял, что ты побывал на месте преступления. Тогда, в лесу.

Стайлз заметно нервничал, начиная поедать штрудель, запихивая в рот новый кусок, не успевая прожевать предыдущий. Питер перехватил его за запястье, заставляя опустить вилку с пирогом на тарелку.

Не удержавшись, он провел подушечкой большого пальца по выступающим венкам. Но тут же отдернул руку, указывая на фотографию.

— Здесь ты ничего не найдешь, — Питер отложил фото и потер переносицу. — Я бы мог дать тебе пару советов, консультацию...

Стайлз тут же напрягся, что не ускользнуло от Хейла.

— Мы могли бы встречаться в кафе или парке. Как тебе удобно, — мужчина улыбнулся и достал свой телефон.

— Было бы неплохо... — Стайлз все еще с недоверием относился к незнакомому взрослому мужчине. Он раньше никогда его не видел в городе, может, он тот самый маньяк? Но как быстро в голову эта мысль влетела, так же молниеносно и вылетела. Эти глаза были настолько красивыми, добрыми, что Стайлз скорее поверит в Дракулу, чем в то, что этот мужчина может кому—то причинить вред.

— Запиши мой номер, — Питер продиктовал Стайлзу цифры, отмечая, что мальчишка взволнован. Но не так как при опасности, а как при возбуждении.

— Мистер?..

— Ох, зови меня Питер.

— Эм... хорошо, Питер, Вы...

— И давай на "ты". Я все же не настолько стар.

Стайлз постеснялся спросить сколько мужчине лет, закусывая губу и делая дозвон. Питер улыбнулся, сбрасывая входящий и сохраняя номер Стайлза.

— Я тебе обязательно позвоню, а сейчас мне уже пора, — Хейл поднялся, надевая пиджак.

Стайлз, допив кофе в три глотка, тоже поднялся.

— И мне... до встречи? — он замялся, не зная, что надо сделать. Но Питер лишь кивнул ему и пошел на выход.

Стайлз резко выдохнул и сперва решил зайти в туалет. Ополоснув лицо холодной водой, он посмотрел на свои красные щеки и прикрыл глаза, вздыхая. Выйдя на улицу, он поудобнее перехватил папку и направился к своей машине. Сделав всего пару шагов, он услышал свист и ощутил тычок под ребра. Резко повернувшись вправо, встретился взглядом с Джексоном Уиттмором, той самой элитой, не дававшей парню спокойно жить.

— Ох, Стилински! Решил поесть по—человечески в кои—то веки? — парень прищурился, хватая Стайлза за шею и притягивая к себе.

Силински огляделся, надеясь, что на парковке будут еще люди, при которых Уиттмор не станет его гнобить. Но к его несчастью было пусто.

— Отвали, Джексон, — Стайлз попытался вырваться из хватки, но лишь сделал себе больно.

— Стой—стой, мы же просто хотим поговорить... — Джексон повернулся к своим дружкам, которые лишь гаденько ухмылялись.

— Проблемы? — Питер появился, как черт из табакерки. Из воздуха.

Стилински незаметно выдохнул, благодаря всевышнего, что мужчина еще не уехал.

— Эм... мы тут базарим, вообще—то, — Уиттмор надул пузырь жвачки и лопнул его, с характерным резким звуком.

— Стайлз, это твои друзья?

Парень не успел ответить, как Джексон нехотя убрал с шеи Стилински руку и фыркнул, пристально рассматривая мужчину:

— Мы—то друзья. А вот ты кто такой?

— Оу , я должен перед тобой отчитываться? — Питер изогнул бровь и сложил руки на груди. — Ты кто такой, мальчик?

— Запомни это имя — Джексон Уиттмор.

— Я не знаю никаких Уиттморов, но точно уверен, что шериф Стилински заинтересуется твоим поведением.

— Хм... — Джексон нахмурил брови, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на мужчину.

— Если вы не против, то мы со Стайлзом обсуждали одну важную тему, — Стилински уже открыл рот, чтобы ляпнуть, что они с Питером вообще—то уже попрощались. Но вовремя прикусил язык.

Уиттмор скривился:

— Не забудь, что у нас игра в среду, Стилински, — Джексон посмотрел на притихшего Стайлза, хлопнул его по спине и увел свою свиту в сторону дверей.

Питер проследил за парнями, пока те не зашли в кафе, и повернулся к Стайлзу.

— Прости, мне не стоило вмешиваться...

— Ох, нет, нет, спасибо, правда... — Стайлз робко улыбнулся, закусывая губу. — Спасибо... ты уже не в первый раз меня спасешь...

Он и не заметил, как легко перешел на "ты". Хейл улыбнулся, сжимая кулаки, чтобы ненароком не коснуться парня.

— А что за игра?

— Ой... да это в школе... лакросс... — Стайлз смутился и мотнул головой. — Ничего интересного.

— Раз ты играешь, значит это стоит того, чтобы увидеть.

— Да я вечно на скамье запасных... — парень заметно занервничал.

— Я приду на игру. Можно?

— Эм... да... да, конечно приходите! — увидев осуждающий взгляд, Стайлз исправился. — Приходи...

Питер улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Обязательно. До встречи, Стайлз.

Мужчина ушел к своей машине, а окрыленный непонятно от чего Стайлз забрался в свой джип и, глупо улыбаясь, стал отсчитывать минуты до новой встречи.


	4. Play with me

Питер так ушел в свои мысли и не сразу заметил, что машинально приехал к отелю. Он уже собирался развернуться, чтобы ехать в лофт, как заметил, вышедшую из дверей девушку. Та самая горничная, что приносила ему костюм.

Она пошла по тротуару, в сторону пустыря. Хейл провел пальцами по коже руля и, выдохнув, поехал за ней. Притормозив и опустив пассажирское окно, он позвал девушку. Та резко остановилась, отвлекаясь от телефона.

— Да?.. — она осмотрелась, понимая, что совсем одна. Но увидев перед собой их недавнего постояльца, который никогда не скупился на чаевые, расслабилась.

Улыбнувшись, она подошла к машине и наклонилась к окну.

— Лиза... правильно? — девушка тут же зарделась, покрываясь пятнами румянца. Питер сдержанно улыбнулся, умело скрывая свою неприязнь. — Я слышал где—то тут есть неплохой ресторан, но кажется, заблудился.

Девушка нервно сжимала в пальцах телефон, не веря в свою удачу. Подцепить такого мужчину. Богатого, красивого, да еще не местного. Вот ей обзавидуются все стервы с работы. Она видела, как многие пытались заигрывать с Хейлом, но он лишь вежливо улыбался и ничего не отвечал на флирт в его сторону.

— Кхм, я могу показать дорогу... — Лиза кокетливо поправила воротник блузки и открыла дверцу, садясь в машину.

— Надеюсь, Вы составите мне компанию.

Питер скользнул взглядом по фигуре девушки и наклонился к ней. Та затаила дыхание от близости мужчины. Но он лишь взял ремень безопасности, натягивая его и пристегивая ее. Она уже хотела что—то спросить, как ощутила в шее дискомфорт. Переведя взгляд на руку мужчины, Лиза в ужасе распахнула глаза. Но не успела закричать, проваливаясь в темноту.

Убрав шприц в пакет и запечатав его, Питер посмотрел на время, включил магнитолу и вырулил на дорогу. По салону разлился тенор певца, Хейл в такт выбивал на руле ритм, подпевая:

Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand

***

Еле открыв глаза, девушка попыталась осмотреться. Веки были тяжелыми, а в глазах будто песок насыпали. Голова гудела, а в горле была пустыня Сахара. Она попыталась сглотнуть, но что—то мешало. Попытавшись поднять руку, чтобы освободить рот, она не смогла пошевелиться.

Услышав, как через толщу воды, шаги, она задрожала, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Воспоминания резко ворвались в сознание, заставляя истерично биться в ремнях, которыми девушка была привязана к операционному столу.

Питер заприметил заброшенный госпиталь еще тогда, когда жил в Бейкон—Хиллс. Он часто приходил сюда, чтобы побыть в тишине. Здесь были его первые жертвы — дворовые кошки и собаки. Ему просто было интересно, как те устроены внутри.

Тогда он еще не понимал, какое можно получить наслаждение, лишая кого—то разумного жизни. Но скулили все одинаково, что животные, что люди. Только человек понимал, что с ним делают и приходил в дичайший испуг, моля о пощаде.

Со временем здание разрушилось практически полностью. Но одно крыло было еще целое, и именно в нем Питер творил свой хоррор. Он был и сценаристом, и режиссером, и одним из главных героев. Конец был всегда одинаков. Но важен был сам процесс.

Когда девушка очнулась, Питер читал медицинский журнал 90—х годов про рак шейки матки. Откинув выцветшие и кое—где протертые листы, он встал и не спеша подошел к жертве. Проведя пальцами по испорченным от перекиси волосам, Хейл вздохнул и посмотрел в глаза:

— Скоро все закончится, — он успокаивающе и сочувственно сжал ее холодную, бледную ладонь.

— Ммм...ст... мн... — язык разбух, заполняя всю полость рта, мешая говорить.

— Ох, дорогая, конечно отпущу, — Питер стер дорожку слез с виска девушки и печально улыбнулся. — Но чуть попозже. Ты же веришь мне? — он пристально смотрел ей в глаза.

Лиза сперва неуверенно, а затем отчетливо кивнула. Она решила не злить мужчину. Пусть лучше он ее изнасилует, чем убьет. Ведь именно за этим он ее похитил и привязал?..

Хейл расстегнул воротник блузки, оголяя шею. Осмотрев ее, он спустился ниже, проверяя запястья. Взяв скальпель, он весь преобразился. Пропала вся напускная доброта, оголив безумие. Девушка нервно задрожала, снова пытаясь вырваться. Но Питер на славу стянул ремни, но так, что следов от них не останется.

— Не дергайся.

Он поправил перчатки, в которых все это время был, подвинул к себе медицинский столик и взял с него несколько тонких прозрачных трубок, с одного конца которых были иглы. Рядом лежали пустые пакеты для крови.

Наклонившись к девушке, Питер нащупал яремную вену и вставил иголку, другой конец трубки опуская в пакет. Затем он проделал то же и на сгибах локтей. Когда все пакеты были наполнены, он убрал их в контейнер со льдом.

Посмотрев на бледную, сонную девушку, Питер вздохнул и присел рядом, поглаживая ее по бедру. Он тихо напевал, раскачиваясь и уходя в свои мысли. Хейл не знал сколько прошло времени, но когда грудь девушки последний раз опустилась и уже не поднялась, он без особых эмоций принялся за уборку.

***

Стайлз медленно жевал попкорн, гоняя его по рту уже минут пять. Джон сперва не обратил на состояние сына внимание. Он весело рассказывал про случай из своего детства, но когда Стайлз в очередной раз лишь согласно промычал, шериф наконец—то заметил, что его не слушают.

Осмотрев парня, он понял, что тут не его вечные школьные неприятности, а что—то намного хуже — любовь. Светящиеся изнутри глаза, невидящий взгляд, легкая улыбка на губах. Джон вздохнул и сделал глоток пива.

Смотря на Стайлза, он вспоминал, как сам был таким же. Как эйфория первой любви затмевала все остальные эмоции. Отключался рассудок, а сердце диктовало порой такие нелепые поступки, что, вспоминая их сейчас, было стыдно.

— Стайлз...

— М?..

— Не хочешь завтра отправиться в экспедицию на Северный полюс?

— Ага, пап, я за...

Джон улыбнулся и хлопнул сына по бедру, вырывая того из страны грёз. Стайлз подпрыгнул, роняя на пол тарелку с попкорном.

— Вот черт!

— Следи за языком!

— Я сейчас все соберу!.. — парень даже не понял, что отец его дотронулся. Шериф качал головой, закусывая губу, чтобы не засмеяться, следя, как сын ползает по полу, собирая воздушную кукурузу.

Сейчас не стал выпытывать в кого Стайлз так влюбился. Сам парень мог еще и не осознавать своих чувств. Когда Стайлз все собрал, Джон перехватил его за руку, отставляя миску на журнальный столик.

— Иди спать, сынок.

— Но... мы же... — Стайлз указал поочередно на себя, отца и телевизор.

— Матч кончился полчаса назад.

Стайлз удивленно уставился на экран, на котором шли бои без правил.

— О—ого... Тогда я пойду?.. Было клево, пап!

Шериф кивнул и проводил его взглядом до лестницы. Первая любовь безусловно прекрасное чувство. И он от всей души желал своему ребенку не познать разбитое из—за нее сердце.

***

Закрыв дверь в комнату, Стайлз привалился к ней спиной и полез в карман джинс за телефоном. Еще раз пробежав взглядом по новому контакту в записной книжке, он закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку.

Он и думать забыл об убийстве, оставив папку с фотографиями в джипе. К тому же Питер сказал, что был частным детективом. А значит, поможет Стайлзу с расследованием. По правде это был всего лишь предлог, чтобы увидеться вновь.

От парня не скрылся тот факт, что он интересен мужчине. Стайлз еще до конца не осознавал, что это за чувство. Принимая влюбленность, за дружелюбие. Никакого сексуального влечения не было, лишь восхищение и желание узнать человека.

Радостно вдохнув, он прошел к письменному столу и, положив телефон, начал раздеваться. День был богат на эмоциональные события. Хотелось принять ванну, смыв с себя эмоции от встречи с Уиттмором, и полежать в пене, вспоминая глаза Питера.

Отец как раз шел к себе, когда Стайлз открыл дверь в ванную.

— Не усни там.

— Конечно, пап. Спокойной ночи...

Джон кивнул в ответ, молча желая того же и закрыл дверь с другой стороны. Стайлз все же уснул. Проснувшись стуча зубами и дрожа. Он включил горячую воду, вставая под душ. Согревшись, парень ушел в комнату. Надел пижаму и, взяв телефон, завалился на кровать. Пропущенных звонков или непрочитанных сообщений не было.

***

Промаявшись все воскресенье, помогая отцу на заднем дворе, Стайлз постоянно бегал проверить телефон. Джон даже пригрозил выбросить его, чтобы сын уже угомонился.

Уснуть он тоже смог только под утро. Написать Питеру очень хотелось, но что? Просто: Привет? Или: Как дела?

Он взрослый мужчина, может, просто не хотел обижать парня... Но Питер сам попросил записать его номер. Промучившись еще пару часов, Стайлз посмотрел на часы, время было час ночи. Не станет же он звонить или писать в такое время. Решив, что завтра все же отошлет Питеру смс, Стилински так и уснул, прижав телефон к щеке.

Утром он подумал, что слишком рано. Питер мог спать или работать, или вообще у него семья, дети... Почему—то мысль о наличии семьи: жены, детей, заставила Стайлза нахмуриться. Ему даже предполагать не хотелось, что у мужчины кто—то есть.

У Стайлза никогда не было много друзей. Один лучший друг с детского сада и все. Когда к ним лез кто—то третий, Стилински сразу начинал ревновать и отбивать Скотта у других мальчишек. Так они и дружили только вдвоем. И Уиттмор в свое время придумал им кличку: левое и правое яйцо.

Когда Скотт переехал, Стайлз не пытался ни с кем так тесно общаться. С МакКолом они первое время каждый день созванивались по скайпу, но Скотт постепенно нашел себе друзей, влюбился. И если раз в неделю им удавалось поговорить, считалось за праздник. И именно поэтому Стайлз не хотел делить Питера с кем—то. 

В обед у него не было времени. Учительница литературы задала дополнительно прочитать повесть, а Стайлз совершенно забыл об этом. Потратив весь перерыв на чтение, даже не успев поесть.

Закинув рюкзак под стол, он прошел к кровати и завалился на нее, не раздеваясь. Сегодня был не самый лучший его день. Он получил С по литературе. Первую за все года обучения. Отец прибьет его, если узнает. Какое бы поведение у Стайлза не было, но учиться он должен хорошо. Или поступление в хороший колледж накроется медным тазом.

Посмотрев в окно, где сгущались сумерки, он сел и достал телефон. Он так эмоционально себя измотал, что просто открыл окно сообщения и написал: Привет. Как дела?

Будь, что будет. Он помедлил, резко нажал на "отправить" и, погасив экран, запихнул телефон под подушку. Ему было страшно, что Питер ответит и ответит ли вообще.

Чтобы не сойти с ума, Стайлз пошел в ванну, а потом спустился на кухню, чтобы приготовить ужин. Ему нужно было еще пересдать литературу. Прочитав уже не одно произведение.

Стайлз только успел дочитать последние строчки, как с дежурства вернулся отец. Они поужинали, Джон отправил сына спать, сказав, что сам помоет посуду. Парень обнял его и поднялся наверх, почистив зубы и надев пижаму, он завалился в кровать, закрывая глаза. Уже практически уснув, Стайлз на грани сна и реальности открыл один глаз и нащупал телефон. В ответ была тишина.

***

Сегодня была среда. День игры. Стайлз больше ничего не писал Питеру, а звонить побоялся. Сам же мужчина, не давал о себе знать.

Стайлз зло пихнул вещи в шкафчик и прикрыл глаза. Нужно собраться. Он и так уже довольно много времени провел, летая в облаках. Может случится чудо, и его выпустят на поле? В раздевалку зашел тренер, свистнув в свисток, сказал ребятам поторопиться и собраться у скамейки запасных, где он даст последнее напутствие.

Стайлз закрыл шкафчик, беря шлем и перчатки. А клюшки там, где он оставил, не было.

— Не это ищешь? — Джексон стоял у выхода из раздевалки, перебрасывая клюшку Стайлза из руки в руку.

— Ты серьезно? Сейчас? — Стилински нахмурился, не понимая, что Уиттмору в голову стукнуло, раз он свою команду готов подставить.

Дэнни, вратарь и лучший друг Джексона, который впрочем никогда Стайлза не задирал, подошел к капитану и отнял у него клюшку.

— Джекс, давай не сейчас.

Уиттмор фыркнул и повернулся к ребятам, которые его всегда поддерживали.

— Да Стилински она все равно без надобности. Пусть лучше помпоны у Лидии попросит.

Все засмеялись, а Дэнни лишь покачал головой и вернул Стайлзу его клюшку. Хлопнув парня по плечу, он прошел к своему шкафчику.

— Ладно, идем! Надерем этим говнюкам зад! — Джексон увел команду за собой.

Стайлз последним вышел из раздевалки, не спеша дошел до своей команды на поле и сел на скамью. Он повернулся, с надеждой осматривая трибуны. Но взгляд зацепился лишь за отца. Тот поднял два больших пальца и улыбнулся сыну. Стайлз кивнул и едва выдавил из себя улыбку. Ему так хотелось домой, под одеяло, где он сможет предаться своей грусти.

Раздался свисток, и игра началась. Стайлз лениво следил, как бегают игроки, как летает мяч в ворота. Рядом заорали девушки из группы поддержки. Мартин держала над головой плакат и прыгала, визжа, как сирена:

— Джексон! Вперед!

Парень поморщился, прочищая ухо. Он уже хотел отсесть, как тренер перехватил его за майку и заставил встать.

— Стилински! На поле!

—Я?.. — Стайлз был растерян, но быстро надел перчатки и шлем. Посмотрев на скамейку, он увидел одного из нападающих, которому разбили нос.

— Нет времени объяснять! Иди и забей! — Финсток пихнул его в сторону поля.

Стайлз встал на место выбывшего игрока, и судья дал свисток. От напряжения, Стилински был как деревянный. Он странно передвигался по полю, всегда оказываясь не там где надо и мешал своей же команде. Противники перестали брать его в расчет и оставили совершенно открытым.

Джексон, заблокированный тремя игроками, вдруг заорал:

— Стилински! У тебя мяч!

Все тут же повернулись в сторону Стайлза, и сам парень в шоке уставился на сетку клюшки, в которой действительно лежал мяч. Он, сам не ожидая от себя, рванул к воротам другой команды. Обойдя одного неуклюжего защитника, Стайлз кивнул мяч и забил, попав в правый верхний угол.

Через секунду раздался финальный свисток, и их команда с минимальным разрывом, но победила. Все кинулись обниматься, а Стайлз вскинул руку вверх и посмотрел на трибуны, где сидел отец. Но место было пусто.

Он нахмурился, отыскивая отца взглядом. Его кто—то хлопнул по спине, потом по плечу, радостно гомоня над ухом. Но Стайлзу было не до этого. Он уже хотел отвернуться, как на самом верхнем ряду заметил того, кого уже не ожидал больше увидеть. Губы сами собой разъехались в улыбке. Питер улыбнулся в ответ, аплодируя с остальными болельщиками. Но смотрел он только на Стайлза.

***

Влетев в раздевалку, чтобы побыстрее переодеться, Стайлз врезался в Джексона.

— Куда прешь?! Думаешь забил и теперь звезда? — Уиттмор схватил его за майку, приподнимая.

— Пр... прости... — Стайлз запыхался и никак не мог отдышаться, его и так задержал тренер, а тут еще Уиттмор. — Джексон, отвали. Мне нужно идти!

Стилински вырвался из рук капитана и прошел к своему шкафчику. Один из парней, уже переодевшийся и принявший душ, предложил отметить победу в пиццерии. Все его дружно поддержали. И через минут десять в раздевалке наступила тишина. Стайлз только закончил переодеваться, времени на душ не было.

Он закрыл шкафчик и подскочил.

— Питер!..

Хейл стоял, прислонившись плечом к одному из шкафчиков и сложив руки на груди. Он внимательно осмотрел Стайлза.

— Спешишь? Они уже уехали.

Стайлз напрягся:

— Кто они?.. Куда уехали?..

— Твоя команда.

— Оу... — Стайлз покачал головой и улыбнулся. — Я не к ним... не из—за них... не отмечаю... вот...

Питер наконец—то отмер и встал ровно, мягко улыбаясь парню.

— Уделишь мне время?

Стайлз как ни пытался не смог скрыть радость. Он кивнул и пошел за мужчиной на выход. О том, что отец ушел, Стайлз уже забыл.


	5. New murder

В парке собралась толпа зевак, тихо переговариваясь и уже разнося весть о новом убийстве по всему городу. Шериф Стилински подошел к своему помощнику и посмотрел на труп девушки. Та лежала на скамье, в самой дальней части пака под раскатистой ивой.

Ее обнаружила влюбленная парочка. Девушка до сих пор жалась к своему парню, непрестанно прося увезти ее домой.

— Вы обнаружили труп? — Джон обращался только к юноше, стараясь лишний раз не тревожить расспросами девушку.

— Да... мы... решили побыть вдвоем... — он указал на корзинку для пикника у них под ногами, — и вот нашли... труп. Сперва мы думали, что она просто спит!

— То есть, вы ее трогали? — шериф изогнул бровь. Дождавшись положительного кивка, он вздохнул и потер лоб. — Вы свободны, но оставьте свои данные офицеру Карлосу.

Мужчина позвал Карлоса, который тут же занялся ребятами.

— На первый взгляд она скончалась от потери крови... — Пэрриш подошел к шерифу и запнулся, прежде чем продолжить. — У нее на шее два следа... как от укуса...

Скептически посмотрев на Джордана, Стилински сам подошел к трупу и, попросив перчатку, аккуратно повернул голову девушки. На ее шее, где была главная артерия, красовались две дырки. Действительно, как от клыков. Джон нахмурился, присматриваясь получше, но больше ничего не заметил.

— Хочешь сказать, маньяк остался в городе, да еще он вампир?

Помощник пожал плечами и вздохнул. Труп уже упаковали в мешок и грузили в машину.

— Я не нашел здесь ничего, что могло бы быть зацепкой. Парочка все вытоптала около скамейки, к тому же они трогали ее...

— Да... — шериф вздохнул и мельком глянул на телефон. Он оставил Стайлзу сообщение, что его срочно вызвали. Но тот до сих пор не ответил. Хотя игра уже давно закончилась.

— Шериф, вы думаете это тот же убийца, что и в амбаре?

Стилински пожал плечами. Он был уверен, что тот, кто убил местного механика, уже давно в другом городе. Убийства совершенно не похожи друг на друга, мотивов нет, сперва парень, сейчас девушка.

— Я думаю, что скоро к нам пришлют ФБР.

Закончив на месте преступления, шериф уехал в участок. Решив, что оттуда позвонит Стайлзу.

***

Они ехали молча. Лишь классическая музыка из динамиков создавала шум. Но звучала так тихо, где—то на периферии сознания, что было ощущение — она внутри тебя. Как саундтрек к твоим мыслям.

Стайлз бросил на Питера мимолетный взгляд и сразу отвернулся. Сейчас, успокоившись, он пытался вспомнить, о чем ему говорил тренер. В тот момент, когда Стайлз увидел на трибуне мужчину, он забыл обо всем. Ему надо было попасть в раздевалку, а потом бежать обратно, пока Питер не ушел.

Финсток что—то говорил, но у Стайлза в голове билась лишь одна мысль: не уходи, не уходи. Поэтому он рьяно кивал на все слова тренера, не понимая абсолютно их смысла. Придя в раздевалку последним, Стилински уже не надеялся застать Питера, поэтому не торопился. Снова выслушал от Уиттмора, хотя забил решающий гол сегодня он — Стайлз Стилински.

А потом Питер сам пришел к нему. Стайлз улыбнулся своим мыслям и поерзал на сидении. Он глубоко вдохнул и замер. Духи, которыми пользовался Питер, так шли ему и сводили своим запахом парня с ума. Ему хотелось прижать нос к шее мужчины и непрерывно вдыхать аромат.

Питер припарковался на обочине и повернулся к Стайлзу.

— Поздравляю.

Стилински не сразу сообразил, о чем тот говорит.

— А?..

— Ты забил решающий гол.

— Ну... это была случайность...

Стайлз замялся, теребя язычок молнии на своей куртке.

— Я так не думаю. У тебя есть способности. Больше тренировок, и все получится.

Парень усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Тренировок достаточно, просто тренер прислушивается к Джексону... ну а тот... да ты сам видел...

Он смотрел на свои пальцы, не решаясь поднять взгляд. Стайлз привык, что все осуждают его, что бесполезно что—то рассказывать и доказывать. Питер молча протянул к нему руку и сжал плечо парня.

— Я верю, что ты сможешь добиться своего.

— Спасибо... — Стилински все же поднял глаза на мужчину и замер. Питер пристально смотрел на него.

И тут Стайлз почувствовал дискомфорт. Он дернулся, уходя от прикосновения.

— Ох, черт! Совсем забыл об отце... — Стайлз полез в рюкзак, который поставил в ноги, за телефоном.

Разблокировав экран, он увидел два пропущенный и одно сообщение. Прочитав смс, он нахмурился.

— Что—то случилось? — Питеру не понравилось, как Стайлз себя повел, но он лишь поджал губы, сдерживаясь.

— Он уехал на вызов... Может, опять маньяк?

Парень с азартным блеском в глазах посмотрел на Питера. Тот лишь усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Ты понимаешь, что это значит еще одна жертва? Труп.

Пристыженный, он опустил голову и вздохнул.

— Да... ты прав...

— Оставь эту работу полицейским.

— Да уж... Отец и так пропадает в участке день и ночь, а тут еще убийства...

Хейл прищурился и посмотрел на мимо проезжающую машину.

— Твой отец любит тебя.

— О, да, конечно. Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь... Но, знаешь, иногда хочется, чтобы он уволился и хоть, не знаю, цветы разводил!

— Выращивал.

— Э?

— Цветы выращивают, Стайлз, — Питер снова посмотрел на мальчишку. Заметив, как он нервничает, Хейл вздохнул. — Ты все еще меня боишься?

— Что?.. Нет! Конечно, нет! Да и не боялся! — Стайлз тут же взъерепенился. — Сел бы я к тебе в машину?!

Питер улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону дома Стилински.

— Ты устал. Иди домой, Стайлз.

Парень только сейчас заметил, что они припарковались в нескольких метрах от его дома. Закусив губу, Стайлз нахмурился.

— Мы вроде собирались отметить?..

Питер приподнял брови, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я просил тебя уделить мне время, — Стилински стал мрачнее тучи. — К тому же сегодня поздно. Мы могли бы встретиться на днях...

— Ага, — Стайлз бесцеремонно перебил его и усмехнулся. Питер не удосужился ему послать хоть одно сообщение и снова дает пустые надежды.

Хейл правильно расценил поведение мальчишки и вздохнул.

— Прости, Стайлз. У меня были неотложные дела, и я не смог ответить тебе. Но я пришел на игру, как обещал, — он посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. — И обещаю, что больше не стану тебя игнорировать.

Питер положил свою руку на колено парня, едва сжимая. Стайлза от прикосновения прошило током, он дернулся и быстро закивал.

— Да—да... тогда до встречи? — он снова с надеждой уставился Питеру в глаза, на что мужчина кивнул и, убрав свою руку, разблокировал двери.

Стайлз даже не заметил, что был заперт с Хейлом в тесном пространстве. Подхватив рюкзак и открыв дверь, он улыбнулся и вышел. Захлопнув дверцу склонился к открытому окну.

— Пока...

— Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.

Парень развернулся и направился к дому. Питер зарычал и стукнулся затылком о подлокотник кресла. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не содрать со Стайлза все эти ужасные тряпки, которые тот носил, и не взять его прямо в машине, на сухую.

Когда Стайлз дошел до двери, он обернулся и помахал. Хейл поднял ладонь и кивнул ему. Мальчишка был совсем юным, вспыльчивым, резким. Но Питер готов был сломать его и подмять под себя. Сделать из него идеального любовника, а может и сообщника.

Еще немного понаблюдав за домом Стилински, Хейл завел мотор и, отъехав пару километров, снова припарковался, беря телефон и отсылая Стайлзу смс.

***

Включив в прихожей свет, Джон устало потер глаза и снял кобуру. Пройдя на кухню, заметил одинокую тарелку, накрытую салфеткой. Стайлз. Он так закрутился, что совсем забыл перезвонить сыну.

Шериф надеялся, что он вместе с остальными ребятами из команды отпразднует победу. Наконец—то перестанет сидеть дома за компьютером, не станет совать свой нос в расследования. Вздохнув, мужчина поднялся наверх.

Приоткрыв дверь, он заглянул в комнату сына и улыбнулся. Стайлз как всегда спал в нелепой позе, прижимаясь щекой к мобильнику. Убрав аккуратно телефон, хотел уже снять его с блокировки и все же узнать с кем Стайлз переписывается, но парень вдруг резко повернулся на другой бок и громко выдохнул:

— Останься...

Стайлз заулыбался и крепче уснул, сопя.

Джон покачал головой и, не решившись лезть в личную жизнь подростка, положил телефон на прикроватную тумбочку. Подоткнув одеяло, он снова вздохнул и ушел вниз.

Достав бутылку виски, налил себе полстакана и достал материалы дела. Он никак не мог понять мотива, да и такой странный способ убийства встречал впервые. Протерев слезящиеся покрасневшие глаза, он снял очки и сделал глоток. Виски обожгло горло, неприятным комом упав в голодный желудок. Вспомнив, что Стайлз оставил ему ужин, шериф разогрел рагу в микроволновке и, съев половину, так и уснул с вилкой в руке.

Утром его разбудило тихое шуршание листов. Джон приоткрыл один глаз и вздохнул.

— Положи на место.

Стайлз замер, закусывая губу и быстро поправляя распечатки.

— Доброе утро, пап!

Шериф потянулся, разминая затекшие и болящие мышцы.

— Доброе, сын. Поздравляю с победой.

Парень улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Спасибо... Тебе бы выспаться...

— На том...

— ... свете, — Стайлз скривился. — Давай уж на этом. Иди в кровать, а я тут приберу...

— И заодно всуну свой длинный нос куда не надо.

— Да я одним глазком! — парень прищурился, закрывая один глаз.

— Не стоит тебе в это лезть.

— Я и не буду. Но может смогу что—то увидеть свежим взглядом...

Стилински—старший потер шею, которая после сна на столе не поворачивалась.

— Я думаю...

— Вот! Смотри! Это действительно укусы?! — Стайлз сунул отцу фотографию шеи девушки, где были две точки.

— Кхм, это не вампир...

— Но она же обескровлена, да? — глаза подростка горели азартным огнем, что не могло привести ни к чему хорошему.

— Ох, Сталйз...

— А куда кровь делась?

— Хотел бы я это знать.

— Может, убийца ее выпил?

Шериф скептически выгнул бровь.

— И зачем ему ее пить?

— Ну там... омолодиться? — парень все свои слова сопровождал жестами.

Покачав головой, Джон зевнул и собрал листы в папку.

— Я спать, а ты иди в школу.

— Ну, как всегда...

— Стайлз, — шериф строго посмотрел на сына и, только дождавшись кивка, ушел в свою комнату.

Стайлз, оставшись один, закусил губу. Это не мог быть вампир. Они же не в каком—то мистическом сериале, где есть сверхъестественные существа. Хотя, было бы захватывающе иметь друга оборотня. Он наморщил нос, представляя Скотта с клыками и шерстью. Нет, гадость.

А он только недавно думал про Дракулу. И тут такое убийство. Стайлз так задумался, что не сразу понял откуда вибрация. Экран телефона загорелся, оповещая о новом входящем сообщении. Он открыл его, и по мере чтения, его лицо приобретало маков цвет, а кончики ушей горели.

Забыв про завтрак, парень выскочил из—за стола, подхватывая рюкзак и выходя из дома. Всю дорогу до школы сочинял, что ответить Питеру, но так ничего не придумав, ушел на урок. На перемене послав простое: Привет.

***

Хейл не спешил назначать мальчишке встречу. Сперва нужно заинтересовать его, заинтриговать. Постоянное общение тоже играло немаловажную роль. Подростки любят ушами. Действия для них играют второстепенную роль. Так считал Питер, и многие кого он встречал подтверждали его теорию. Красивые речи помогали добиться цели. Тогда как действия не всегда приводили к желанному результату.

Они со Стайлзом общались уже четвертый день. Но сегодня Стилински написал ему только утром. В школе было несколько тестов, и Стайлз обещал написать вечером. Но на несколько сообщений в ответ было молчание.

Не привыкший к такому, Хейл ждал еще сутки, прежде чем решил самолично узнать причину игнора. Сев за руль, сжал его пальцами и постарался упокоиться. Ему нужна была доза адреналина, иначе придется снова кого—то убить. Третья жертва подряд уже могла привести к опасным последствиям. Успокоившись, Питер завел мотор и плавно выехал на дорогу.

***

Джексон улыбнулся и прижал Стайлза за горло к шкафчикам в раздевалке. После тренировки остались они и парочка верных "псов" Уиттмора.

— Ну и где твой, папик? Подставляешь ему зад, Стилински? Может, и нам дашь? — Джексон скривил рот в отвращении.

Стайлз дернулся, но его лишь сильнее шарахнули спиной о металл.

— Пошел ты, урод... — он захрипел, Уиттмор пережал ему доступ кислорода.

Он уже почти отключился, когда Джексон отпустил. Откашлявшись, Стилински потер шею и вытер выступившие слезы.

— Ты еще разревись, подстилка, — Джексон ударил кулаком по дверце шкафчика около уха парня.

— Слушай, Джекс, пойдем, а? — один из прихвостней Уиттмора напрягся, услышав шаги в коридоре.

— Повезло тебе, сучка. Передавай привет своему ёбарю.

Стайлз промолчал, опуская взгляд в пол. Собрав свои вещи, пулей вылетел в коридор. Выбежав из школы, остановился, наблюдая, как школьный автобус завернул за угол. Чертыхнувшись себе под нос, Стайлз убрал руки в карманы штанов и прикрыл глаза, закидывая голову назад.

— Подвезти?

Парень вздрогнул, повернув голову и натыкаясь взглядом на Питера. Он кивнул и пошел к машине мужчины, опустив голову. Сев на пассажирское, пристегнулся и молча уставился в окно.

Питер не спешил заводить мотор.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — вкрадчивый, холодный, но в тоже время нежный голос.

Стайлз напрягся, но продолжил молчать, не поворачиваясь. Хейлу этот цирк надоел, и он резко развернул парня к себе лицом. Под глазом был синяк, а с другой стороны на скуле стерта кожа.

Питер молча осмотрел повреждения. Мягко проведя пальцами по покрывшейся коркой ссадине, он облизал губы и прищурился.

— Кто?

— Неважно... — Стилински буркнул себе под нос и отвернулся снова к окну.

Питер раздул ноздри, сдерживая нахлынувшую моментально ярость. Прикрыв глаза, он вдохнул.

— Стайлз, посмотри на меня.

Парень помялся, но кинул робкий взгляд на Питера.

— Почему ты не отвечал?

Стайлз покусал нервно нижнюю губу, вздохнул и все же ответил:

— Я подрался с Джексоном... Он разбил мне телефон. А отец... — Стайлз запнулся. — Отец наказал меня... отняв ключи от джипа...

Питер промолчал, поворачивая ключ зажигания и выезжая на проезжую часть. Стайлз прижал рюкзак к себе покрепче и молча рассматривал свои коленки, пока Хейл не остановился около магазина связи.


	6. Killing in the name of

В этот час в магазине было всего несколько клиентов. Стайлз осмотрел стеллаж с новенькими навороченными мобильниками и покосился на Питера. Мужчина подошел к нему и кивнул на телефоны.

— Посоветуешь?

Стайлз тут же выбрал не самый дорогой, но по всем параметрам хороший телефон. Хейл кивком подозвал продавца и, сказав, что покупает, достал карту.

Стилински все крутился около витрины, посматривая на Питера краем глаза. Он догадывался, что задумал мужчина. Но сможет ли он принять такой подарок? Закусив губу, Стайлз решил отказаться.

Уже в машине Питер действительно протянул коробку с новым смартфоном Стайлзу.

— Неа... — парень покачал головой и опустил взгляд.

— Вернешь, когда купишь себе новый.

Питер всунул ему в руки коробку и, не слушая больше возражений, завел мотор. У Стайлза больше не нашлось причин отказываться. Да и почему он должен? Хоть кто—то о нем позаботился. И не его родной отец...

Стайлз закусил губу и отвернулся к окну. Его мысли сейчас были далеко, и он не сразу заметил, что машина стоит на месте.

— Стайлз...

— Ох... спасибо... — парень улыбнулся и повернулся к Питеру, но глаз так и не поднял.

— Перестань. Я поступил так по эгоистичным целям.

— И каким?..

— Чтобы ты мне смог писать, звонить... — Питер не выдержал и коснулся щеки парня пальцами, там где ссадина.

Стилински вздрогнул от прикосновения, но не отдернулся. Он прикрыл глаза и чуть прижался к прохладным пальцам.

— Стайлз, — Хейл убрал руку и сжал пальцами руль.

— Да?.. Питер...

— Мы у твоего дома.

— Эм... — Стайлз наконец—то открыл глаза и закусил губу. Осмотревшись, парень вздохнул и стал убирать коробку в рюкзак. Посидев немного в тишине, он решился, подаваясь к Питеру, но мужчина резко дернул головой.

— Стайлз.

Стилински тут же покраснел, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. Он промямлил извинения и уже собирался выскочить из машины, как Питер перехватил его за запястье.

— Ты меня не так понял, — Питер пронзительно смотрел в глаза, доставая до самой души. — Если мы начнем, я не остановлюсь.

Когда до Стайлза дошел смысл сказанного, он не смог сдержать расползающиеся в улыбке уголки губ.

— Оу... да... — облизав губы, он наклонил голову.

Питер жадно проследил за языком и вздохнул, проведя большим пальцем по запястью Стайлза.

— Иди. И напиши мне.

— Конечно... — Стайлз искренне улыбнулся и вышел из машины, уже совсем в другом настроении подходя к дому. У двери он повернулся и махнул Питеру, дождавшись, когда машина скроется из вида, Стайлз зашел в дом.

***

Джексон зашел в свою комнату, включая свет и сбрасывая полотенце с плеч на стул. Он уже хотел стянуть с бедер полотенце, как заметил на кресле, около окна человека. Вздрогнув, парень сдержался, не показывая, что испугался.

— Какого хера ты тут делаешь?! — он узнал мужика, который тогда у кафе встал на защиту Стилински.

— Ай—ай, тебя родители не учили, как надо разговаривать со старшими? — Питер вальяжно поменял ноги, закинув одну на другую.

— А тебя ебет?

Хейл дернул уголком губ и покачал головой.

— Язык бы тебе отрезать, но... — мужчина медленно поднялся и не спеша подошел к Джексону. — У меня другие планы.

Уиттмор только хотел снова послать и наконец—то выставить его за дверь, но Питер резко протянул руку к шее парня, и тот кулем свалился к его ногам.

— Знаешь, я даже не тронул бы тебя. Ты мне противен. Тратить свои силы, время... А у меня, знаешь ли, дел много.

Хейл обошел комнату, осматривая фотографии Джексона, его награды за достижения в спорте, грамоты за отличную учебу.

Джексон сглотнул и, все еще не осознавая, что происходит, попытался пошевелить рукой.

— Мудак...

— Не заставляй меня применять режущие предметы. Я ведь сделаю тебе подарок — быструю смерть.

Парень фыркнул и нервно усмехнулся:

— Ты соображаешь , что несешь?.. Больной ублюдок...

Питер вздохнул и убрал руки назад, сцепляя пальцы вместе. Он сделал шаг к окну и резко повернулся. Покачав головой, подошел вплотную к Джексону и присел.

— Не стоило тебе так относиться к Стайлзу.

— Оооо, так вот в чем причина. Этот уродец...

Джексон не успел договорить, как Питер резко схватил его за волосы, но не причиняя особой боли, а просто крепко держа.

— Джексон Уиттмор. Такой успешный спортсмен, подающий надежды... У тебя столько друзей, богатые родители... И где они все? А, Джексон?

Питер растянул губы в мягкой улыбке.

— Все же я не могу просто так тебя отпустить. Прости... — Хейл наигранно печально вздохнул и поднялся, доставая из кармана шприц.

Джексон сглотнул, начиная нервничать. Он не верил, что с ним когда—то случится подобное. Их провонявший нафталином городок всегда был тихим и спокойным. Убивали—то только животных. Или сбивали на дороге, или усыпляли в ветеринарной клинике. Набравшись смелости, парень выплюнул:

— Что не встает на Стилински, так решил красивого парня изнасиловать?!

Чуть не выпустив с воздухом весь раствор, Питер замер. Этот щенок действительно сумел его удивить. Какое самомнение.

— Прости, но у меня на тебя даже со всей упаковкой виаргы не встанет.

— Импотент херов!..

Питер рассмеялся:

— Ты так хочешь, чтобы я тебе вставил? — мужчина изогнул бровь и наклонил голову вбок. — Милый, да ты мазохист.

Поднеся шприц к горлу жертвы, Хейл выдавил все содержимое в мышцы.

— Это яд, который растворится через полчаса, и следа не останется. Но боли принесет много.

С жадностью смотря, как глаза парня расширяются в ужасе, Питер встал и спрятал шприц в карман. Только сейчас Джексон заметил на нем тонкие латексные перчатки. Этот ублюдок реально решил его убить? До Уиттмора дошел весь ужас ситуации и он задрожал. Все так же не имея возможности пошевелиться, он лишь опустил глаза вниз, смотря, как его вены взбухают и чернеют. Боль была адская, не смотря на неспособность чувствовать тело.

— Ммм... что это?! — Джексон закусил губу, стараясь не заплакать.

— Редкий яд. Твоя кровь густеет, прекращая циркулировать, но всего на несколько секунд. Умрешь ты совсем по другой причине.

Питер указал вверх, на турник, который был в комнате Джексона прикручен к стене у двери. На перекладине висела веревка с петлей.

— Нет... нихуя... тебя найдут...

Прикрыв глаза, Питер покачал головой. Ему так надоел этот Джексон. И все ради несовершеннолетнего мальчишки. Но какого... Хейл открыл глаза, прерывая мысль на середине. Сейчас есть дела поважнее.

— Это будет быстро.

Не церемонясь, он поднял парня на ноги. Дотащил до стены и прислонил к ней. Подставив под петлю табуретку, Питер заставил Джексона взобраться на нее. Парень судорожно дышал, глотая всхлипы. Тело все еще не слушалось, а силы в мужчине было столько, что позавидовал бы Геракл. Не слушая проклятия, которыми сыпал Уиттмор, Питер просунул его голову в петлю и затянул.

Джексон ощутил, как к ногам возвращается чувствительность. Но лишь он хотел дернуться, как Питер, смотря ему в глаза, произнес:

— Увидимся в аду, Джексон Уиттмор.

Он отпустил парня и выбил у него из—под ног табуретку. Раздался хруст, и Джексон в последний раз распахнул глаза. Питер внимательно всмотрелся в синеющее лицо, застывшее маской непонимания. Еще раз кинув взгляд на комнату, он ушел, тихо произнеся:

Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given.

***

День выдался солнечным и теплым. На носу день благодарения, а жители Бейкон—Хиллс в ужасе от нового происшествия. Джексон Уиттмор, молодой парень, лучший игрок команды по лаккросу, примерный сын и самый красивый парень в школе, повесился.

Его нашли родители, вернувшись утром из поездки загород. Дверь была заперта, окна закрыты, и следов присутствия другого человека в доме полиция не обнаружила. Кто—то пустил слух, что Джексон был наркоманом и, приняв дозу, решил свести счеты с жизнью. Но в его крови не было найдено ни алкоголя, ни наркотиков.

На похороны пришли только самые близкие: родители, друзья и Лидия. Шериф Стилински тоже был тут, заставив пойти и Стайлза. Джон последние несколько дней тесно общался с матерью Лидии — Натали. Да и как шериф, пришел поддержать чету Уиттморов.

Стайлз, когда узнал про Джексона, был просто в шоке. Они накануне снова чуть не подрались, а теперь парня нет. Стилински тут же написал Питеру, который ответил, что ему очень жаль молодого успешного парня, не смотря на его несносный характер.

Их разговор плавно перетек на два нераскрытых убийства, а потом Стайлз позвонил Питеру и рассказывал ему сюжет одного комикса, который недавно прочитал. Хейл наслаждался голосом мальчишки, даже не вслушиваясь в слова. Для Стайлза главным было наличие слушателя, и Хейл готов был делать это вечно. Но в районе часа ночи все же пришлось пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи.

Лидия громко высморкалась, вырывая Стайлза из приятных воспоминаний. Кинув косой взгляд на девушку, он протянул ей новый бумажный платок, который та с благодарностью приняла. Ее тушь растеклась черными полосами, нос покраснел и опух, глаза превратились в щелки от постоянных рыданий.

Стайлз убрал с ее лба выпавшую из неаккуратного пучка прядку и прижал Лидию к себе. Девушка спрятала лицо на груди парня, пачкая его кремовую рубашку. Черных у Стайлза не нашлось. Когда гроб опустили и начали закапывать, Лидия уже не плакала, молча смотря в землю под ногами. Стайлз сжал ее плечо и увел, прижимая к себе.

Питер пристально наблюдал, сидя в машине, как его мальчик прижимает к себе рыжеволосую девушку. Он не испытывал чувства ревности, лишь всепоглощающую пустоту, которая засасывала Хейла глубже с каждым годом.

***

Питер резко открыл глаза, вокруг была непроглядная темнота. Он попытался пошевелиться, сжимая в ярости челюсти, но тело не слушалось. Запах гари, жженых тел. Этот ужасный сладковатый дым, когда горят человеческие тела. Прикрыв в бессилие глаза, он сосредоточился на окружающих звуках и запахах . Возник образ юного мальчишки, с россыпью родинок, как созвездий на небосводе. Его юный терпкий запах. Когда тело начинает взрослеть, издавая умопомрачительные ароматы. Какие—то отвратительные, а какие—то, что хочется дышать ими, не переставая. Стайлзом хотелось наполнить всю грудную клетку. Каждое легкое, все капилляры. Задохнуться, уткнувшись в сладкую шею. Слизать бисеринки пота с тела, после соития...

Выдохнув, мужчина закусил губу, вжимаясь лицом в подушку, а возбуждением в упругий матрас. Это невыносимо. Хейл уже пожалел, что приехал на юбилей смерти своих родственников. Все чертова, вбитая с пеленок старшей сестрой ответственность и воспитанность. Талия была намного старше. Ее первенец Лора, была всего на шесть лет младше Питера.

Оставшись без родителей, маленького Питера взяла под свое крыло сестра. Но когда Талия встретила своего мужа, то брат отошел на второй план. А после рождения каждого из племянников, мальчик отходил еще на одно место назад.

Сестра взяла фамилию мужа, поменяв ее и Питеру. Его даже хотели усыновить, так как детей у молодоженов не было целых шесть лет. Но уже готовые документы, так и остались в мэрии. Да и сам Питер не горел желанием родниться с сестрой до такой степени.

Помрачнев, Хейл встряхнул уже послушными конечностями и завалился на спину. Он планировал убить парочку людей, сходить на пепелище и уехать из этого ненавистного города. Но мальчик с робкой улыбкой, чистым, искренним взглядом и глубокими западающими в душу глазами, перепутал все планы.

Немного полежав, Питер направился в душ. Уже собираясь снова лечь, он взял телефон, который с обеда не брал в руки. На дисплее высветился конвертик о новом сообщение. Открыв его, Хейл криво улыбнулся. Стайлз писал ему, что скучает и хочет встретиться. Питер, не дав себе времени на раздумья, ответил, что завтра полностью в распоряжении Стилински.

***

Но Стайлз был погружен в страдания Лидии Мартин. Девушка на следующий день после похорон заявилась к Стайлзу домой и молча просидела у него на кухне, смотря в стену, до вечера. Когда пришел шериф, она извинилась и так же молча ушла. Стайлз был в шоке. Он предлагал Мартин кофе, чай, сладкое, горькое, но та лишь равнодушно жала плечами и держала парня за руку, вцепившись наманикюринными ноготками ему в запястье.

Парень, уже написавший Питеру с утра, что вечером они могли бы встретиться в центре, отменил встречу. На что Хейл поинтересовался причиной, а Стайлз односложно прислал ответ — Лидия.

Несколько дней подряд Хейл только получал сообщения, о том, что Стайлз нужен девушке. Мартин страдает, и ей нужна поддержка. Питер же такой понимающий и добрый, что может подождать день другой. Тогда, как Лидия только потеряла любовь всей своей жизни и ей нужен настоящий друг.

Никто не задавался вопросом, почему у Мартин не было подруг. Обычно вокруг королев всегда вилась свита. Но Лидия была одиночка. Ее всем был Джексон. И потеряв его, девушка была, как рыба выброшенная на сушу. Найдя утешение в безотказном Стайлзе, Лидия использовала его по полной. Сходить в магазин, чтобы Стилински донес пакеты до машины, поплакаться в жилетку, посетовать, что она стала уродиной. Стайлз тут же убеждал девушку, что она красавица, смотря ей в рот.

Стайлз не любил Лидию, как девушку, но хотел найти в ней друга. Общие интересы, походы в кино, кафе. Питер был взрослым, и Стилински старался вести себя подобающим образом. Но какому подростку не хочется все еще побыть ребенком?

И Лидия начала относиться к нему, как не к пустому месту. Но спустя неделю плотного общения, в понедельник перед уроками, Мартин прошла мимо Стайлза, застывшего с приветствием на губах.

Стилински привык к такому, но внутри все сжалось, оставляя кислый осадок на душе. Сделав вид, что он просто поправлял воротник рубашки, Стайлз пошел в школу. У своего шкафчика он услышал разговор Мартин и какой—то девушки:

— Стилински? Фу, ты видела КАК он одевается?

— Мы уже решили, что ты с ума сошла...

— Да брось. Я лучше с тем неформалом общаться буду, чем с чокнутым Стайлзом, — Лидия перебросила косу с плеча на спину и перехватила удобнее учебники.

— Стайлз... что за убогое имя?..

Дальше парень не стал слушать, резко захлопнув шкафчик, он ушел в кабинет, где проходил первый урок.

***

— Я... Питер... — Стайлз сидел за столом в своей комнате перед выключенным монитором и разговаривал с Хейлом по телефону.

— Успокойся. Что случилось?

Голос Питера успокаивал, дарил уверенность и силы. Стайлз выдохнул и зажмурился.

— Я такой дурак...

— Что случилось? — мужчина был очень терпелив. Он ждал пока парень успокоится и расскажет ему, что случилось.

— Лидия...

Дальше Питер слушать не стал. Эта мразь посмела обидеть его мальчика. Хейл долго сдерживался, чтобы не пойти и не прирезать эту сучку. Терпел долго. Убеждая себя, что Стайлз в итоге одумается и откроет глаза на сущность Мартин. Но Стилински так стремился заполучить хоть кого—то в друзья, что не видел гнилой сердцевины Лидии.

Она такая же, как Уиттмор. Красивая обертка, а внутри пустота. И пусть они оба были умны, но их человеческая сущность давно умерла под слоем тщеславности, напыщенности и лоска.

Хейл растянул губы в пренебрежительной улыбке:

— Стайлз, — он перебил мальчишку, — давай поужинаем?

Стайлз замолк на полуслове и сперва не понял, о чем говорит Питер. Но когда смысл дошел до его мозга, покраснел и смущенно выдохнул:

— Ок... а где?..

— Я заеду за тобой завтра в семь. Хорошо?

— Я буду ждать... Целую...

Стайлз замер, осознавая, что он сказал. Тут же сбросив вызов, парень закусил губу. Последнюю неделю Лидия постоянно так прощалась со Стайлзом, и он по инерции выдал такое. Отложив телефон и поставив его на беззвучный режим, Стайлз сходил в душ, а потом сразу лег в кровать. Уже засыпая, парень достал из—под подушки мобильник и открыл сообщение от Питера: И я тебя, солнышко.

Закусив губу, Стайлз зажмурился и издал писк. Боже, что он делает? Питер взрослый мужчина, в который раз напомнил себе Стилински, но не смог сдержать счастливую улыбку. Завтра они встретятся, и Стайлз потребует у Хейла определиться: вместе они или нет. С мыслями, о том, как все будет, Стайлз уснул, сжимая в ладони телефон.


	7. First date

На место Уиттмора выстроилась очередь. Лидия все еще носила черное, но позволяла ухаживать за собой. Друг Джексона Эйдан давно засматривался на Мартин, а теперь путь был открыт.

— Лидия... — Стайлз подкараулил девушку у шкафчика. — Твой шарф...

Парень протянул шелковый кусок ткани, который стоил как целая фабрика по производству платков. Лидия забыла его в один из вечеров у Стилински дома. Эйдан, подошедший к девушке, изогнул бровь и сложил руки на груди, с вызовом смотря на Стайлза.

— Лидия?

— О, Боже, Стилински, ты украл мой шарф?! — на крики Мартин обернулись все кто был в коридоре. Учительница литературы поджала губы, неодобрительно смотря на парня.

— Эээ... но... — Стайлз закусил губу, становясь постепенно красным. Такой подставы он точно не ожидал.

— Отдай, отродье, — Эйдан выхватил шарф из ослабевшей хватки и протянул Лидии.

Но девушка лишь поморщила нос, а потом зажала его двумя пальчиками.

— Фу, что ты с ним делал?..

Парни, стоящие рядом, заржали, поняв намек. А по спине Стайлза потек холодный пот. Так стыдно ему не было никогда. Ладони вспотели, дыхание участилось, но он лишь с осуждением осмотрел Мартин и ушел. Чуть ли не бегом дойдя до джипа, он залез внутрь и сжал руль. Он не понимал, за что заслужил такое отношение?

***

Уже забыв, что договорился с Питером о встрече, Стайлз все никак не мог пройти уровень в игре. Он постоянно отвлекался, и его персонажа тут же убивали.

— Да чтоб тебя...

Откинув джойстик и завалившись на спину, прямо на полу, Стилински вздохнул и вздрогнул, услышав, как в дверь позвонили. Быстро спустившись с лестницы, чуть не упав пару раз, парень распахнул дверь.

— Ты ключи забыл?.. О... Питер...

— Ты ждал кого—то другого? — Хейл изогнул бровь, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Стайлза.

От мужчины не скрылась печаль в глазах, резко опущенные уголки губ, которые никак не хотели подниматься в улыбке.

— Эм... нет... прости, черт... — Стайлз почесал затылок, — я забыл о встрече...

Питер напрягся, но лишь мягко улыбнулся, все еще стоя на крыльце.

— Перенесем?

— Что?.. А, нет!.. Я сейчас... проходи! — парень замельтешил, впуская Питера и начиная нервно искать свою куртку и ключи от джипа.

Питер перехватил его за руку, мягко сжимая пальцы на нежной коже.

— Успокойся. Мы едем на моей машине. Возьми только куртку.

Стилински замер, переводя дух и молча кивая. Увидев Питера, он сразу успокоился внутри. Стало так тепло на душе. Но все же обида, засевшая глубоко, так просто не исчезла.

Хейл оглядел первый этаж, отмечая детали и интерьер. Когда Стайлз обулся, они вышли на улицу, и Питер перехватил из дрожащих рук парня ключи.

— Давай я.

Закрыв дверь, Питер сунул ключи себе в карман. Стайлз был почти у машины, поэтому даже не заметил этого действия. Сев за руль, Хейл попросил Стайлза пристегнуться и вырулил на дорогу.

После небольшой заминки, Стайлз спросил:

— Куда мы едем? В кино?

— Если ты хочешь в кино...

— Нет, можно только не в центр?

Питер изогнул бровь, мельком глянув на Стайлза и возвращая все свое внимание дороге.

— Как скажешь, — Питер резко развернул машину в другую сторону. — Я видел почти на выезде из города неплохое кафе.

— Да... было бы клево... — парень уставился в окно, смотря на деревья. Он очень хотел поговорить с Питером, побыть с ним наедине, но настроения не было совсем.

Стайлз даже не заметил, как Питер припарковался.

— А?.. — парень растеряно посмотрел на мужчину, который внимательно наблюдал за ним. Не пытаясь выпытать, что с ним случилось, не давя и не ругая за невнимательность.

Смущенно улыбнувшись, Стайлз облизал губы и выдохнул:

— Ты что—то сказал?..

— Нет. Ждал пока ты вернешься ко мне.

— Ох... прости...

— Стайлз, — Хейл перебил его, поднимая руку, чтобы Стайлз помолчал. — Не стоит каждый раз извиняться.

— Но я забыл о встрече... и сейчас...

— У каждого из нас есть проблемы, переживания, которыми мы не хотим делиться, даже с самыми близкими. А я для тебя...

— Ты очень важен, — Стайлз чуть не задохнулся, выпаливая слова на одном дыхание. Он не осознанно схватил Питера за ладонь. Кожа у мужчины была мягкой, нежной, ухоженные руки без единого изъяна. — Вау...

Хейл засмеялся, показывая крепкие белые зубы. А Стилински просто во все глаза смотрел на мужчину. Видимо, парень спит, раз ему достался такой подарок — взрослый, умный, красивый друг. На большее Стайлз не смел рассчитывать. Да и Питер не раз обрывал все попытки флирта.

— Прости... — убрав руку, как будто ошпарившись, Стайлз закусил губу, теребя ее зубами.

Хейл молча выгнул бровь.

— Да—да... извини... то есть, прости... Идем? — жалобно глянув на вывеску кафе, Стайлз замолчал.

Питер, сжалившись над мальчишкой, вынул ключи из зажигания и открыл дверь. Стайлз ни разу не бывал здесь, поэтому сев за столик, который выбрал Питер, парень начал крутить головой, осматриваясь.

— Неплохой интерьер...

— Обычная забегаловка, — Хейл закатил глаза и улыбнулся подошедшей молоденькой официантке.

Девушка приняла их за сына и отца, поэтому тут же начала строить Питеру глазки. Хейл же не обращал на ее ужимки внимания, спрашивая Стайлза, что он будет есть.

— Да тоже, что и ты... — Стайлз прищурился, смотря, как девица расстегивает две лишних пуговицы на блузке. Фыркнув, он отвернулся к окну и побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Я сейчас.

Проследив за Стайлзом, который скрылся за дверью туалета, Хейл поднял глаза на официантку. Сделав заказ на двоих, Питер откинулся на спинку мягкого диванчика и бросил взгляд на оставленный на столе телефон. На него тут же пришло сообщение, оповещая сигналом и зажегшимся экраном. У Питера не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Прости, долго... эм...

Стайлз молча сел на свое место и вздохнул. Расторопная официантка больше не дала ему ничего сказать, принося заказ. А под чашку кофе Питеру подложила сложенный вдвое листок. Без сомнения со своим номером. Улыбнувшись, она еще немного помялась у их столика и ушла, убежденная, что все хорошо и ничего больше не надо.

Питер даже не посмотрел на бумагу, но подметил все эмоции, проскользнувшие на лице парня. Стайлз промолчал, медленно вытягивая с тарелки картофель—фри и отправляя его в рот. Вилкой он даже не думал воспользоваться, облизывая свои длинные пальцы языком.

— У нынешней молодежи совсем нет манер, — Питер покачал головой и взял вилку с ножом, разрезая свой стейк.

— Оу... — Стайлз так и замер с недонесенной ко рту картошкой. — Кхм... — он опустил руку, вытер салфеткой масляные пальцы и рот.

Хейл улыбнулся, но тут заметил в глазах Стайза злые слезы. Прожевав мясо, мужчина вытер рот и бросил салфетку на стол. Подложив под тарелку деньги, оставляя довольно много на чаевые, Питер поднялся и, подхватив Стайлза за локоть, потащил его на выход.

Стилински сперва молчал, сглатывая непрошенные слезы, а потом улыбнулся, кивая на кафе.

— Мы... не доели...

Усадив парня в машину, Хейл молча сел за руль. Ехали в тишине, и Стайлз даже чуть задремал. Организм слишком перенапрягся за день. Столько эмоциональных потрясений.

Заглушив мотор, Питер повернулся к Стайлзу и провел пальцами по его виску. Резко открыв глаза, парень огляделся.

— Ого... — он вышел из машины, подходя к обрыву откуда открывался вид на весь город. Уже стемнело, и показались первые звезды. Питер подошел сзади, встав за Стайлзом, смотря на огни города.

— Когда—то это было моим любимым местом...

— Тут классно! — Стайлз резко повернулся, смотря Питеру в глаза и замирая.

Накинув плед на плечи парня, Хейл улыбнулся и развернул его обратно, обнимая со спины.

— Расскажешь?

Стайлз долго молчал, смотря как небо окрашивается в оранжевые цвета над домами, а выше уходит в темно—синий, почти черный цвет. Питер его не торопил, давая собраться с мыслями. Вздохнув, он повел шеей и уложил голову на плечо мужчины.

— Лидия... она... — сглотнув в горле ком, продолжил, — меня выставила на посмешище... Я не думал... точнее, думал, что мы подружимся, а...

Горько усмехнувшись, Стайлз зло стер слезу с уголка глаза.

— Я такой идиот, придурок, просто урод!..

Питер резко развернул его к себе, смотря, как по подбородку парня течет кровь из прокушенной губы. Аккуратно вытерев подушечкой большого пальца отдающую медью жидкость, Хейл покачал головой.

— Ты не должен никого слушать. Никому ничего не обязан.

Питер стер слезы, которые полились против воли Стайлза, прижал его к себе и погладил по голове. Стилински не сразу понял, что нашептывает ему на ухо Питер, а когда разобрал слова замер, краснея.

I might not be there for all your battles  
But you'll win them eventually  
I'll pray that I'm giving you all that matters  
So one day you'll say to me

I love my life  
I am powerful  
I am beautiful  
I am free  
I love my life  
I am wonderful  
I am magical  
I am me  
I love my life

— Кхм... — отстранившись, Стайлз посмотрел Хейлу в глаза, когда тот допевал последнюю строчку. Голос у Питера был с хрипотцой, но такой сексуальный, что Стайлз, не соображая, что творит, потянулся к губам мужчины.

В последний момент увернувшись, Питер прижал палец к желанным губам.

— Тшш... не спеши.

Облизав испачканный в масле и крови рот, парень кашлянул и попытался освободиться из кольца крепких, надежных рук. Ему сегодня столько раз было стыдно, одним больше, одним меньше. Но Питер не дал ему этого сделать, прижимая сильнее.

— Не унижай сам себя. Ты чудесный мальчик, Стайлз. Никто не стоит твоих слез.

Горько улыбнувшись, Стилински покачал головой.

— Питер... ты... может, ты тоже...

Хейл вдруг резко и больно сжал его руками.

— Ауч!

— Не смей даже думать так.

— Но ты... такой взрослый... умный... Зачем тебе я? — парень уставился Питеру в глаза, жадно следя за эмоциями на лице мужчины.

— Господи... — Питер улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. — Ты еще такой ребенок...

— Эй! Я не ребенок! Мне скоро восемнадцать! Ну... через два года, правда...

—Да, восемнадцать...

— А тебе?

— Мне тридцать три.

— Ааааа... — парень задумался, а потом качнул головой. — Ну в отцы ты мне с натяжкой годишься.

Увидев, что Стайлз наконец—то отошел и искренне улыбается, Питер внутренне выдохнул и снова развернул его к городу, обнимая со спины.

— Звезда падает. Загадай желание.

Стилински радостно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза и загадывая желание. Питер раньше никогда не верил в эту чушь, но сегодня он попросил у небесного тела исполнить всего одну заветную мечту.

***

Было уже за полночь, когда Питер довез Стайлза до дома. Шериф был на дежурстве, и Стайлз уверял, что может побыть с Питером до утра. Но эмоциональный откат от всех переживаний дал о себе знать, и парня вырубило, как только он сел в машину.

— Стайлз... — мужчина осторожно тормошил сопящего Стилински.

— Еще пять минутчк... — зевнув, Стайлз все же открыл глаза и сонно поморщился. — Где мы?

— У твоего дома. Иди спать, Стайлз.

— Я совсем не хочу спать... — он широко зевнул и опустил голову, сонно моргая.

Хейл ласково улыбнулся и прижался носом к щеке парня. Сдержав порыв, поцеловать настрадавшиеся за день губы, он прижался к щеке Стайлза в легком поцелуе.

— Скоро встретимся... и я буду тебе писать... — Питер улыбнулся и чмокнул его в горло под подбородком.

— Ммм... еще...

Резко отстранившись, Питер покачал головой.

— Иди, ты устал. Выспись и никого не слушай. Ты мое сокровище... — мужчина провел пальцами по щеке парня.

— Питер... — Стилински что только не мурчал, прижимаясь кожей к прохладной ладони.

— Уходи, Стайлз,— Хейл отдернул руку и кивнул на выход. Стилински недовольно выдохнул и вылез из теплого салона. Питер окрикнул его и кинул ему ключи от дома.

— Будь внимательней.

Стайлз закивал и помахал на прощание рукой. На улице было прохладно, и парень побежал к дому, уже больше не оглядываясь.

***

Проехав всего квартал, Питера остановил шериф. Джон подошел к машине Хейла, держа руку на кобуре.

— Мистер Хейл, — Стилински кивнул, осматривая Питера и салон.

— Шериф, — мужчина достал документы, протягивая полицейскому.

Джон помедлил, но взял документы. Мельком просмотрев, отдал обратно.

— Мой сын имеет к вам какое—то отношение?

Между ними возникло напряжение. Они сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока Хейл не качнул головой.

— У Стайлза был трудный день. Мы просто пообщались.

— Я считаю, что меду вами не может быть ничего общего, — Джон нахмурился. — Когда вы, говорите, приехали?

Питер усмехнулся.

— О, считаете меня причастным к вашим нераскрытым делам? Я приехал навестить могилы своих сгоревших родственников. Как вы помните, вы уже занимали пост шерифа. И так и не нашли, какая мразь сожгла всю мою семью.

Шериф напрягся, отводя глаза в сторону. Полиция действительно не смогла найти поджигателя. А Джон арестовал Питера, подозревая его. Но у Хейла было железное алиби, и его отпустили.

— Я надеюсь мы поняли друг друга. Оставьте моего сына в покое.

Больше ничего не говоря, Джон ушел к своей машине, садясь за руль и уезжая в участок. Он приезжал проведать Стайлза, но застал картину, как его сын вышел из машины взрослого мужчины. Взгляд каким Стайлз смотрел на Хейла был очень знаком шерифу. Так смотрят влюбленные.

Один промах со стороны Хейла, и Джон посадит его за решетку с превеликим удовольствием.

***

Шериф взял несколько выходных и проводил все время с сыном. Не давая Стайлзу выйти из дома без веской на то причины. В школе парень старался не задерживаться, сразу после уроков домой. А вечерами, когда отец был занят очередным футбольным матчем и бутылочкой пива, парень переписывался с Питером.

Стилински уже не мог дождаться, когда встретится с мужчиной. Но сегодня он долго не отвечал, а когда Питер позвонил ему, то сбросил звонок. Уже поздно вечером Стайлз кинул смску, что в школе проблемы, но беспокоиться не о чем.

Хейл тут же понял причину такого поведения Стайлза. Медленно вырулив со стоянки супермаркета, поднял глаза и резко затормозил, чуть не сбив рыжеволосую девушку. Лидия Мартин собственной персоной. Удача сама идет Питеру в руки. Он напел себе под нос строчку из Feel и опустил со своей стороны окно, предлагая Лидии подвезти ее.


	8. Somethin' Stupid

После свидания с Питером, Стайлз пребывал в замечательном настроении. В школе он витал в облаках, не слушая преподавателей, а на контрольных тестах сдавал или пустой лист, или писал совсем по другому предмету. В итоге директор вызвал шерифа.

Выйдя из кабинета, Джон посмотрел на стоящего около стены Стайлза, который, не смотря на выговор, не был расстроен. Он строчил кому—то смс, с самого дорогого телефона, который шериф недавно видел в магазине.

— Стайлз.

Парень тут же оторвался от экрана и убрал телефон в карман джинс.

— Пап...

Шериф отрицательно мотнул головой и пошел на выход. Стайлз побежал за ним. Остановившись около джипа, на котором ездил сын, Стилински—старший протянул руку.

— Ключи.

— Эм...

— Я сказал — ключи.

Парень фыркнул и отдал отцу связку, с брелком енотом.

— Телефон.

— Что?..

— Ты оглох? Поэтому не слушаешь преподавателей и скатился на одни С? На этой неделе ты провалил два теста и не пришел на пересдачу. Что с тобой?

Джон положил ладонь на плечо сына, сжимая его. Стайлз опустил голову, не решаясь посмотреть отцу в глаза.

— Ох, ребенок. Я понимаю, что ты влюблен...

Стайлз замер, перестав дышать. Он испуганно вскинул взгляд, уставившись на отца.

— А ты думал я не замечу? Но я очень надеюсь, что это все пройдет... Когда он уедет...

— Он никуда не уедет! — Стайлз вырвался из под руки отца и покачал головой. — Ты вообще ничего не знаешь!

Шериф напрягся, понимая, что Стайлз принял глухую оборону и не станет его слушать.

— Он старше тебя лет на двадцать пять... Питер тебе в отцы годится!

— Я сам разберусь со своей жизнью! Не лезь! — забыв, что только что отдал ключи, Стайлз открыл дверь джипа.

— Стайлз! — Джон звякнул ключами.

— О, да подавись!

Оба замерли, смотря друг на друга. Джон осуждающе, а Стайлз, наконец—то осознав, как себя ведет, виновато.

— Прости, пап... Просто... эта школа... и... ну...

Вздохнув, шериф подошел к нему и обнял.

— Ты должен хорошо учиться, чтобы осуществить свою мечту.

— Я буду, обещаю... Не забирай телефон, а?

Стайлз посмотрел на отца глазами кота из Шрека, и шериф, сдавшись, вернул ключи и не стал его наказывать.

— Ты самый лучший! — парень обнял отца, а потом забрался в машину.

— Сразу домой.

— Ага! — Стайлз вырулил с парковки.

Джон проводил машину взглядом, пока та не скрылась за поворотом. Он действительно хотел наказать Стайлза. Но видя, как тот изменился с появлением в его жизни Хейла, побоялся лишиться сына совсем. С подростками очень тяжело. Гормоны, переходный возраст, первая любовь. В мужика, которому перевалило за четвертый десяток. Джон ничего так сильно не желал в последнее время, как отъезд Питера Хейла.

***

Выучив на завтра все уроки, сделав домашнее задание и дополнительное по предметам, которые завалил, Стайлз валялся на кровати и ждал ответа от Питера. Он написал ему еще днем, но ответа до сих пор не было. Стайлз хотел позвонить, но побоялся, что отвлечет мужчину от важных дел. Хотя до сих пор не знал, чем тот занимается.

Скотт тоже не отвечал. Видимо, был занят своей девушкой, с которой недавно поссорился, и плакался Стайлзу по скайпу почти до утра. Вот кто виноват, что Стайлз не сдал тест, а не Питер. Но скажи он это отцу, тот бы отключил интернет.

От безделья, парень начал осматривать свою комнату, и его взгляд зацепился за доску, на которой он расследовал дела отца. Вскочив, Стайлз чуть не распластался на полу, но удержался на ногах. Подойдя к шкафу, за которым и была спрятана доска, он вытащил ее на свет.

Помедлив, Стайлз повесил ее на стену и, осмотревшись, нашел карту Бейкон—Хиллс. Повесив доску на стену, он прикрепил к ней карту. А потом полез в нижний ящик стола, доставая фотографии с двух убийств. Он прикрепил их в места, где были найдены тела. Фотографии Джексона у него не было. Да и не убийство это было. Хотя с трудом верилось, что Уиттмор мог покончить с собой. Стайлз написал его имя маркером в стороне и поставил около него большой знак вопроса.

Осмотрев плоды своего труда, он зевнул и решил завтра подумать обо всем. Приняв душ и почистив зубы, он забрался под одеяло. Отец был в ночную, никто ему так и не ответил, и парень быстро уснул.

Ему снилась Лидия почему—то в рваном платье, со сломанными шпильками и кричащая в ужасе. Джексон бежал за ней, на ходу жуя оторванный от девушки кусок мяса. Она добежала до школы, врываясь в незакрытые двери. У стеллажа с наградами стоял Питер. Он безразлично осмотрел девушку, которая кинулась к нему, прося о помощи, но мужчина растворился в воздухе. А в следующую секунду Джексон оторвал от ее шеи кусок...

Резко открыв глаза, Стайлз судорожно выдохнул и вытер со лба капли пота. Приснится же такое. Посмотрев на часы — было только четыре утра — Стилински потянулся, зевнул и снова провалился в сон.

***

Закрыв на замок шкафчик, Стайлз поднял с пола рюкзак, закидывая его на плечо. Мимо него прошли взволнованные учителя. За ними шел Эйдан, выглядевший мрачнее обычного. Стилински нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит.

Итан, брат—близнец Эйдана, шел со своим бойфрендом Дэнни, лучшим другом Уиттмора. Они были взволнованы и, проходя мимо Стайлза, говорили о Лидии и пропаже.

Парень закусил губу, вцепившись в лямку рюкзака. Может, Мартин все же не вынесла потери и тоже?.. Отогнав от себя мысли о смерти, Стайлз пошел на урок. Они с Лидией ходили на продвинутую химию, но девушки и правда не было в классе. А преподаватель был задумчив и часто перескакивал с одной темы на другую.

На обеде, Стайлз подошел к Дэнни, который был один за столом. Что уже было нонсенсом.

— Привет...

Махилани поднял глаза, молча спрашивая, что Стилински надо.

— Хм... я слышал про Лидию...

— Она пропала. Ее не было в школе три дня, и дома она не появлялась.

— Ого... — Стайлз помялся, но Дэнни, больше не обращая на него внимания, вернулся к своему телефону.

Махилани был хорошим парнем. Он никогда не издевался над Стайлзом. Но единственный его изъян — дружба с Уиттмором. Еще раз кинув взгляд на Дэнни, Стайлз вздохнул и ушел с последних двух уроков.

***

Открыв дверь, Питер зашел в лофт и замер. В гостиной, переступая с ноги на ногу, стоял Стайлз.

— Стайлз? — мужчина наклонил голову, вопросительно смотря на парня.

— Оу... у тебя было не закрыто... эм... мне уйти?.. — вся его уверенность исчезла, когда он увидел Питера. Стоило подождать за дверью.

— Что—то случилось?

Хейл закрыл дверь и прошел к дивану, кладя на спинку плащ.

— Ну... Лидия пропала!

Вздохнув, Питер сел на диван и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Тебя это так волнует?

— У нас в городе маньяк, если ты не забыл! Может, ее похитили... труп-то не нашли...

— И откуда ты это знаешь? — Питер встал и сложил руки на груди.

— Ну... кхм... у меня есть полицейская рация...

Стайлз едва улыбнулся, но тут же посерьезнел. Он стал ходить перед Хейлом взад—вперед, строя предположения, что могло случиться с Лидией. Питер поймал его на очередном заходе и вздохнул.

— Я думаю ты зря волнуешься. Она где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке или Лос-Анджелесе, пьет коктейли и соблазняет богатых папиков.

— Лидия не такая...

— А какая, Стайлз? — Питер прищурился, больно сжимая на бицепсе парня пальцы.

— Ай! Пусти! — Стайлз вырвал руку из цепкой хватки и потер больное место.

— Я отвезу тебя домой.

— Я на машине.

Питер вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Ты не тем забиваешь свою прекрасную голову, Стайлз. Езжай домой, успокойся и потом...

Стилински резко подошел к Хейлу, закидывая руки ему на шею.

— Я хочу остаться...

Питер обнял его за талию, гладя сквозь рубашку по спине.

— Завтра. Я приготовлю ужин... и ты останешься?..

— А можно?..

— Да...

Стайлз уже потянулся за поцелуем, но Питер отстранился. Он поднес большой палец к своему рту, медленно лизнул, смотря мальчишке в глаза. Парень смотрел мужчине то в глаза, то на губы. Когда Питре поднес к его губам палец и прислонил к мягкой розовой плоти, Сталйз открыл рот, скользя языком по подушечке и прикрывая глаза. Застонав, он втянул фалангу в рот и прихватил зубами.

— Иди, Стайлз...

Открыв затуманенные от возбуждения глаза, Стайлз не сразу сообразил, что ему говорят. Но когда Питер кивнул на дверь, парень вздохнул и ушел. Открыв дверь, он кинул взгляд через плечо и взмахнул длинными ресницами:

— До завтра...

***

Весь следующий день до вечера Стайлз провел в своей комнате. Он перерыл весь гардероб, в итоге надев узкие черные джинсы. Единственные в своем роде. А вот с верхом была проблема. Все футболки и рубашки были на размер или два больше. А единственная обтягивающая была подарена отцом со знаком Бетмена на груди. Это был лимитированный выпуск. Стайлз тогда бредил этим героем, и отец не поскупился сделать сыну подарок.

Когда отец зашел к нему, осмотрев весь устроенный Стайлзом погром, покачал головой:

— Решил сменить имидж?

— Да я просто перебираю...

Джон посмотрел на наряд парня и прищурился.

— Ты куда-то собрался?

—А?.. Нет... сейчас в душ и спать.

Помявшись в дверях, шериф еще раз кинул взгляд на ворох одежды на полу и, пожелав сыну спокойной ночи, ушел на дежурство.

Приняв душ, Стайлз глянул время на телефоне и, выключив везде свет, надел те же джинсы и футболку. Сделав в постели бугор из одеяла, как будто спит человек, Стайлз спустился на первый этаж. Джип он оставил у дома. Если отец решит проверить его, то увидит, что машина стоит на месте, а сын дома.

Выйдя на крыльцо и пройдя несколько домов вниз по улице, Стайлз заметил такси, которое вызвал заранее. Сев в машину, назвал адрес и закусил губу. Нервно дергая ногой и все время смотря на время, Стайлз так извелся, что под конец пути готов был попросить водителя развернуться. Но такси притормозило у дома, и, расплатившись, парень вышел.

Только поднимаясь по лестнице он сообразил, что нужно было что—то принести. Но алкоголь бы ему не продали, а ужин готовит Питер. Цветы? Стайлз скривился, представляя, как дарит мужчине букет ромашек. Выдохнув и успокоившись, он постучал в дверь.

Питер открыл моментально, как будто ждал под дверью. Пропустив Стайлза внутрь, он закрыл дверь, заперев ее на засов. Улыбнувшись, провел парня к накрытому столу. Стайлз сел на предложенный ему стул и покосился на Питера.

Мужчина был в идеально выглаженных песочного цвета брюках, белоснежной рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами, верхние пуговицы были расстегнуты, оголяя мощную шею. Стайлз сглотнул и уставился на руки Питера. Мышцы напрягались, когда Хейл что-то брал, или просто жестикулировал, а у парня выделялась слюна, как хотелось потрогать эти руки, провести по ним пальцами, сжать, ощутив твердость и силу.

— Стайлз?..

— А?.. О... Угу...

Питер рассмеялся, закидывая голову и еще больше выставляя шею. Стайлз застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он так реагирует на одетого Питера, что же будет, когда дело дойдет до... И тут Стайлз резко выдохнул: а захочет ли Питер вообще что-либо с неопытным мальчишкой?

— Господи, как много ты думаешь. Успокойся, я тебя не съем.

— А жаль... ээээ... — Стайлз распахнул глаза, покрываясь пятнами стыда.

Хейл лишь покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Сперва я тебя накормлю... А потом... — глаза мужчины потемнели, приобретая глубокий насыщенный цвет синевы.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока духовка не издала сигнал, что все готово. Питер плавно поднялся из-за стола и прошел на кухню. Принеся две тарелки, поставил одну перед парнем. Сев на свое место, он распрямил салфетку и положил себе на колени. Стайлз сперва хотел запихать одним концом за воротник, но, посмотрев на Питера, так же опустил салфетку на колени.

Блюдо пахло вкусно и необычно. Стайлз точно такого раньше не ел. Хейл внимательно следил за мальчишкой, как тот берет вилку и, помедлив, нож. Улыбнувшись, Питер взял бокал с вином.

— Выпьешь?

— Кхм... я не знаю...

— Хочешь сказать, что ни разу не пробовал?

Стайлз закусил губу. Конечно он пробовал отцовский виски. Но признаваться Питеру не собирался. Взяв бокал за тонкую ножку, Стайлз прислонил его к бокалу Питера. Сделав глоток, парень поморщился и поставил вино на стол.

— Кисло...

— Это сухое вино.

— А есть сок?.. — весь день он ничего не ел, так волновался. Да и не хотелось с несварением желудка сидеть в туалете у Хейла дома. И с первого глотка Стайлза повело.

— Конечно.

Принеся из холодильника сок для Стилински, Питер сделал еще глоток и принялся за свою порцию. Стайлз вдруг застеснялся есть при мужчине. Он совсем немного наколол на вилку и отправил в рот.

— Ммм... вкусно... — он тщательно пережевал и проглотил, прежде чем сказать.

Питер довольно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Что это?

— Мозги.

— Мозги... — Сталйз тупо повторил, улыбаясь, но через секунду он побледнел.

— Стайлз. Их едят. Блюда из них считаются высокой кулинарией.

Стилински кашлянул и опустил глаза в тарелку. На вид, запах и вкус все было действительно идеально.

— Да... наверно...

— Раньше, в диких племенах, побеждая врагов, аборигены съедали их мозг. Считалось, что им передастся ум и сила врага.

— А это?

— Телячьи.

— Я начну мычать?

— Если только в моей постели... — Питер облизал нижнюю губу.

Стилински закашлялся и решил перевести тему.

— Хм... знаешь, все считают, что у меня собачье имя... Ну настоящее мое еще хуже... Но ты ни разу не спросил...

— Стайлз, это не самое важное, поверь. Я буду звать тебя так, как ты скажешь... — Хейл накрыл своей рукой нервно теребящие салфетку пальцы. — Все это набор букв, звуков. Главное, какой ты внутри... А ты чудесен, солнышко.

Стайлз вспыхнул, но поняв, что Питер не шутит, а действительно считает парня таким, расслабился и заулыбался. Питер же прищурил глаза, смотря на него.

— Иди сюда...

Встав, он подал Стайлзу руку и включил аудиосистему с пульта, который лежал на столе. По комнате разлилась музыка, а Питер прижал его к себе, медленно начиная двигаться в такт мелодии. Стайлз зарделся, облизывая в миг пересохшие губы. Он смотрел, как губы Питера беззвучно шевелятся, повторяя слова. А когда мужчина перехватил его взгляд, склонился ниже и выдохнул в приоткрытые губы:

And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you

Когда до Стайлза дошел смысл строчек, он резко выдохнул и набросился на Питера с поцелуями. Хейл увернулся, остужая юношеский пыл. Он прихватил его подбородок пальцами, удерживая на месте, и накрыл губы Стайлза мягким и нежным поцелуем.


	9. Constellation

— А теперь десерт...

Питер оторвался от сладких губ и повел Стайлза наверх. Он шел спиной вперед, ведя Стилински за собой, переплетя пальцы. Стайлз улыбался, смотря на мужчину. Дойдя до лестницы, Хейл повернулся к ней лицом и завел парня наверх.

Отпустив руку Стайлза, он дошел до кушетки, которая стояла у подножия кровати. Медленно опустив рукава рубашки, Питер расстегнул медленно пуговицы и стащил ее одним плавным, но резким движением. Стайлз закусил губу, неосознанно зажимая между бедер ладонь. Боже, Питер и так был шикарным мужчиной, но без рубашки, как будто статуя Аполлона ожила, и сам Древнегреческий Бог снизошел до простого смертного.

Облизав взглядом каждый кубик, каждую прокаченную мышцу, изгибы, темно вишневые соски, Стайлз сглотнул, ощутив, как в горле сухо. Питер улыбнулся и потянулся к ремню на своих брюках. Стилински отмер и сделал к мужчине неуверенный шаг. Хейл изогнул бровь, а потом убрал руки, приглашающе разведя их в стороны.

В голове у Стайлза была только одна мысль — раздеть Питера. Он не помнил, как подошел, как упал на колени, очнувшись только когда выцеловывал низ живота любовника. Питер кончиками пальцев водил по лицу парня. Отстранив Стайлза, он выбрался из спущенных до щиколоток брюк и заставил парня встать.

Тонкий хлопок не скрывал возбуждение мужчины, а Стайлз, даже не думая стесняться, обхватил твердую плоть через ткань. Сжав пальцы, посмотрел на Питера. Хейл раздул ноздри и сузил глаза, но больше никак не выдавал свое состояние.

Убрав цепкие пальцы со своего члена, Питер подвел парня к кровати и усадил. Медленно стянув с него майку, опрокинул на спину и опустился на колени, разводя ноги Стайлза в стороны. Потеревшись о грубую ткань джинс на бедре, Хейл закрыл глаза, сдерживая дрожь.

— Питер...

— Сейчас...

Стянув с мальчишки штаны и носки, Питер провел пальцами по плоскому животу, на котором только прорисовывалась дорожка волос. Подцепил резинку трусов и стянул их, приподнимая стройные ноги Стайлза и целуя бедра, колени, икры и ступни. Пройдясь языком между пальцами, он засосал большой палец, чуть прикусывая его.

— Ммм... пожалуйста... Питер...

Стайлз мял простыни, выгибаясь в пояснице, но держа бедра на месте. Ему нестерпимо хотелось подрочить. Но не посмел тронуть себя. Хейл аккуратно поставил ногу парня на пол и, поднявшись, разделся догола.

— Ты такой красивый... Мой мальчик... Мое сокровище... Солнце... — Питер наклонился к нему, нависая, но не касаясь парня. Он уперся руками по обе стороны от головы Стилински и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Моя жизнь.

Всхлипнув от переизбытка чувств, Сталйз дернулся и застонал, мелко задрожав. Перед глазами взорвались звезды, а уши заложило, как будто он оглох. Питер изогнул бровь и посмотрел вниз. Стайлз даже и не думал кончить.

— Что... это было?..

— Сухой оргазм...

Питер согнул руки в локтях, наконец-то ложась на мальчишку и прижимаясь кожей к коже. Погладив взмокшие виски Стайлза, он улыбнулся и прихватил губами мочку уха.

— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять...

— Да я сам от себя в шоке... — Стайлз перевел дыхание и обхватил Питера за плечи. — Поцелуй меня...

Хейл чмокнул Стайлза в уголок губ, скулу, висок, вернулся к губам и скользнул языком в жаркий рот. Громко застонав, парень выгнулся, обхватывая и сильно сжимая ногами бедра Питера. Они целовались пока не заболели губы.

Приподнявшись с парня, Питер чмокнул его в нос и поднялся, подходя к тумбочке. Стайлз забрался на кровать и лег на спину, следя за мужчиной. Взяв смазку и презерватив, Питер вернулся к кровати.

— Раздвинь ноги и держи их под коленями.

Стайлз сделал, как ему велели. С любопытством наблюдая за действиями Питера, он все же дернулся, когда мужчина прижал два пальца к анусу парня.

— Не бойся...

— Я и не боюсь...

Питер нежно улыбнулся и скользнул другой рукой по животу Стилински. Одновременно с поглаживаниями, он пропихнул в мальчишку сразу два пальца.

— Мммм... — Стайлз закусил губу и поморщился. Но когда Питер коснулся внутри чего-то, что заставило парня выгнуться и впиться в кожу ногтями, оставляя следы, разряд удовольствия прошелся по всему телу.

Улыбнувшись, Питер нажал на простату посильней, потерев, и одновременно с этим ладонью другой руки обхватил член мальчишки. Проведя подушечкой большого пальца по головке, смазав капельку выступившей влаги, Питер поднес палец ко рту и слизал. Стайлз всхлипнул и закрыл глаза.

— Смотри на меня.

Стилински распахнул затуманенные, полные слез глаза, уставившись невидящим взглядом на Питера. Хейл потянулся к пакетику презерватива, но его перехватил Стайлз. Попытавшись дрожащими руками вскрыть упаковку и надеть мужчине на член, он лишь порезал палец.

— Черт...

Питер покачал головой, перехватывая уже поднесенный к искусанным губам палец. Слизав капельку крови, Хейл прикрыл глаза и судорожно сглотнул. Его ноздри хищно дернулись, а скулы заострились. Проведя языком по порезу, сильно надавливая на него, он отстранился. В воздухе четко ощущался запах меди.

Откинув презерватив, Питер лег на Стайлза и приставил головку члена к сжимающейся дырочке. Он даже забыл про смазку. Их тела были взмокшие, горячие. Стайлз вцепился Хейлу в плечи, неосознанно раздвигая бедра шире. А когда мужчина вошел в него, парень закричал, царапая короткими ногтями спину любовника. Оставались лишь красные полосы, но Питер не ощущал ничего, кроме узости и жара внутри тела его мальчика.

Ударив мужчину по спине ладонью, Стайлз выгнулся:

— Двигайся!..

Питер усмехнулся, хватая парня за руки и прижимая их к кровати. Сделав несколько резких болезненных толчков, он сменил ритм на быстрый, но приносящий удовольствие. Каждый раз проезжаясь головкой по бугорку простаты. Стилински под ним рыдал, умолял и орал, что убьет Питера, если тот посмеет остановиться.

Замерев, Хейл спустил внутрь Стайлза, который сжал его с такой силой, что мужчина смог еле двинуться. А он так хотел кончить на тело парня, пометить его. Переждав оргазм, Питер вышел из Стайлза и опустился вниз, беря в рот. Пару раз проведя языком по стволу, он еле успел отстраниться, как мальчишка кончил.

***

— Я выжат, как лимон... — Стайлз лежал на животе на только что поменянных Питером простынях.

Хейл заставил его встать и сходить в душ. А потом присоединился, сделав мальчишке римминг и заставив еще раз кончить.

— Какая у тебя никчемная выдержка.

Питер ходил вниз за соком для Стайлза, заодно прихватив оттуда банку с красной краской.

— Что это?..

— Сюрприз.

Поставив все на прикроватную тумбочку, Питер достал из выдвижного ящика кисти. Проведя пальцами по изгибу спины Стайлза, он прочертил линию от одной родинки к другой.

— Какой красивый...

Стилински смутился, пряча лицо в подушку. Он что-то пробурчал, но Питер не расслышал. Сев на край кровати, он открыл банку и обмакнул в нее кисть. Стайлз приподнял голову и поморщился.

— Как-то странно пахнет...

— Это специальная краска, — Питер улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе парня.

— Питер...

— Что, мой хороший?

— Я тебя люблю...

Хейл посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, солнышко. Лежи спокойно.

Опустив еще раз кисть в краску, Питер провел кончиком по спине мальчишки. Соединив несколькими мазками россыпь родинок на пояснице, он отстранился.

— Знаешь, похоже я открыл новое созвездие.

Стайлз дернулся и повернул голову, смотря на мужчину через плечо.

— Оу... тогда дай ему имя.

— Тут даже нечего думать — Стайлз.

Стилински рассмеялся и потянулся, вытягивая руки и упираясь ладонями в спинку кровати. Хейл обмакнул кисть снова, уже просто нанося узоры на белую идеально ровную кожу. Склонившись, Питер провел по выступающей лопатке языком, собирая краску. Облизавшись, пьяно улыбнулся и сел между ног парня. Раздвинув ягодицы, он вылил немного краски Стайлзу на припухшую дырку и вдавил большой палец внутрь.

— Ах... Да...

Трахнув Стайлза пальцами, Питер вытащил их на грани оргазма, заставляя любовника встать на колени. Войдя одним резким толчком, Питер пару раз проехался по простате, заставляя парня спустить без рук. Выйдя из него, Питер довел себя до оргазма рукой, кончая на спину Стайлза.

Размазав сперму по коже, смешивая ее с краской, Питер наблюдал, как спина Стайлза становится розового цвета.

— Сколько время?

— Час ночи.

Стайлз зевнул и посмотрел на Питера.

— Я уйду в четыре...

— Я тебя отвезу...

— Нет. Я на такси. Не надо, чтобы отец... Ну ты понимаешь... Я... я не стыжусь... или там... Ну... не сожалею... — он замолк, поймав насмешливый взгляд Питера.

— Я все понимаю, солнышко.

Питер полулежал на кровати, а Стайлз перебрался к нему, кладя на грудь острый подбородок. Хейл прикрыл глаза, поглаживая парня по плечу и напевая.

— Хм... я тут загуглил... Это же Робби Уильямс?

— Угу.

— Ты только его слушаешь?

Приоткрыв один глаз, Питер вздохнул и поцеловал Стайлза в висок.

— Нет, не только. Но его песни со мной по жизни. Мне нравятся его тексты. И хоть какая-то стабильность в нашем мире.

— Оу... а любимая у тебя какая? — Стайлз с интересом наблюдал за лицом мужчины.

Питер пожал плечами и прижал голову Стайлза к своей груди.

— Есть.

— И какая?

Мужчина промолчал, открывая глаза и смотря в потолок: "Надеюсь ты никогда об этом не узнаешь." Стайлз ждал ответа, но через несколько минут уже сопел Питеру в шею.

Проспав, Стайлз суматошно бегал по комнате, собирая свои вещи. Он уже увидел на полу свою футболку, как задел тумбочку, а с нее полетела незакрытая банка с краской. Стайлз уже хотел натянуть ее, как его руку перехватили.

— Оставь. Она испорчена.

— Она моя любимая...

Питер вздохнул и пригладил мокрые после душа волосы. Он и Стайлза успел затащить под воду, смыв с его спины все свое "творчество".

— Я отдам в химчистку.

Закусив губу, Стайлз все же передал вещь Питеру. Мужчина отдал ему одну из своих футболок.

— Успокойся.

— Не могу... я опоздаю, и отец...

Закрыв ему рот поцелуем, Хейл улыбнулся и проводил мальчишку до дверей.

— Напиши, как будешь дома.

— Обязательно... — Стайлз еще раз поцеловал Питера и быстро спустился вниз.

***

Припарковавшись у сгоревшего дома, Питер не спешил выйти из машины. Он смотрел на оставшийся остов дома, вспоминая крики, руки, жар огня. Из воспоминаний его вырвал шелест гравия под колесами подъехавшей машины. Питер повернул голову и замер. Из темно синего седана вышла Лора Хейл. Его племянница.

Подойдя к машине, девушка замерла в шаге от водительской двери.

— Питер.

— Лора, — Хейл усмехнулся, открывая дверь и выходя на улицу. — Приехала навестить мертвых? О живых ты что-то совсем забыла.

— Ты для меня умер в тот день, — Лора сжала губы в тонкую линию, гневно смотря на дядю.

— О, Господи, ты все еще обвиняешь меня?

Питер покачал головой и сложил руки на груди, приседая на капот машины.

— А разве не ты это сделал?! Я выжила только потому, что сбежала на свидание!

— Так может ты и подожгла всех? — кинув печальный взгляд на дом, Хейл вздохнул и покачал головой. — Ты так ревновала родителей к Дереку и Коре...

— Закрой свой рот! Ты чудовище!

— Боже, какие громкие слова от человека, ненавидящего свою семью.

— Да ты... ты!.. Я любила их!

— О, не сомневаюсь. Если бы любила... — Питер выпрямился и подошел к ней вплотную, — умерла бы с ними!

Он резко надавил ей на шею. Девушка едва вскрикнула, тут же теряя сознание. Вздохнув и встряхнув руками, как будто он испачкался в чем-то мерзком, Питер пнул Лору ногой под ребра, переворачивая на спину.

Ему совсем не хотелось возиться с родственницей, но та может испортить идеально сложившиеся отношения со Стайлзом. Оттащив девушку подальше от дома, он достал из багажника пилу с крупными зубьями.

Надев перчатки и дождевик, Питер разрезал ее пополам, постаравшись разорвать ткани так, как это сделала бы пума. Закончив, он сложил все в полиэтиленовый мешок и убрал в багажник. Машину Лоры он отогнал подальше в лес, заложив ветками.

Вернувшись к дому, еще раз осмотрел тело девушки, скользнул взглядом по ее широко открытым глазам. Когда Питер был уже на середине процесса, Лора пришла в себя, в ужасе распахивая глаза. Но Питер сделал последний рывок лезвием, и она, так и не осознав, что с ней произошло, умерла.

I just wanna feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste

— Спокойной ночи, Лора.

***

Стайлз переписывался с Питером в течении дня, но оба тянули с ответами. Порой отвечая через час, а то и два. Стилински был на работе у отца, который попросил сына помочь в архиве разобрать старые дела.

Парень с удовольствием остался бы дома и выспался, или повалялся в кровати, вспоминая самую прекрасную ночь в его жизни. Но пришлось ехать с отцом, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. И теперь он глотал пыль и копался в пожелтевших от времени бумажках.

В участке началась какая-то суматоха. Шериф еще часа два назад уехал на вызов. Стайлзу он сказал, что кража, но парень почему-то сразу не поверил отцу. Он уже хотел выйти из архива, как услышал знакомый голос.

— Вы вообще делаете хоть что-то?! Это уже третий труп, шериф! — Питер сжал кулаки, смотря на Стилински со злостью и чуть ли не ненавистью.

— Мистер...

— Я даже не успел встретиться со своей племянницей! Это последний родной мне человек! Где-то ходит маньяк, а вы, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону Джона, — снимаете с деревьев кошек!

— Кхм, давайте мы сами разберемся, как нам...

— Не сомневаюсь! Вот когда убийца доберется до вашей семьи, только тогда вы наконец-то займетесь делом!

Шериф вздохнул, сдерживаясь уже из последних сил:

— Это, скорее всего, было дикое животное...

— Самое дикое животное на планете — это человек, шериф. Найдите убийцу.

Питер развернулся, заканчивая разговор. Выходя из участка, он столкнулся с агентами ФБР.


	10. Open your eyes

Стайлз выбрался из обители тлена и пыли и уже собирался догнать Питера, как увидел Скотта.

— Скотти! — Стилински обхватил друга, запрыгивая на него.

МакКол, не ожидающий подобного, еле устоял на ногах, сжимая Стайлза в объятиях. Рядом кто-то кашлянул, и парни отлипли друг от друга.

— Здрасте, мистер МакКол!

Рафаэль лишь слегка улыбнулся, попросил Скотта подождать его на улице у машины и ушел за шерифом в кабинет. Стайлз немного напрягся. Отец Скотта еще до знакомства мальчишек перебрался в Нью-Йорк, строить карьеру. Приезжал он редко, но о семье никогда не забывал. И когда Скотт познакомил отца со Стайлзом, тот ему совершенно не понравился. Рафаэля остановило только то, что мальчишка был сыном шерифа.

Выйдя на улицу, они еще раз обнялись, а потом Стайлз засыпал Скотта вопросами. На которые тот не успевал ответить.

— Я так рад, что ты приехал!

— Да я ненадолго... Еле уговорил отца взять меня с собой, — Скотт виновато улыбнулся.

— Да я понимаю... Но ты же придешь ко мне на бро-вечеринку? — Стайлз подвигал бровями и хлопнул друга по плечу.

— Я попробую... Мы остановились на съемной квартире в центре города, так что можем встретиться где-то там...

— Оу, ну можно там! — парень был действительно рад увидеть лучшего друга.

— Что у вас тут происходит? — Скотт выдохнул и посмотрел на двери участка, ожидая, что в любой момент выйдет отец.

— Убийства... Но это все фигня! Я потом тебе расскажу про...

Стилински замолчал, оборачиваясь на голоса. Шериф и агент МакКол вышли на улицу, пожали друг другу руки, и Рафаэль, забрав сына, направился к машине. Агент Родригез, приехавший с МакКолом, задержался в участке. Стайлз закусил губу, бросив взгляд на хмурого отца, повернувшись к Скотту, крикнул:

— Пока, Скотт! Мистер МакКол!

Скотт обернулся и махнул другу, неуверенно улыбнувшись. Рафаэль же просто проигнорировал парня, садясь в машину.

— Петух...

— Стайлз, — отец укоризненно посмотрел на него, но все же не сдержал улыбки. — Ты закончил? Можешь ехать домой.

Обняв сына, Джон вернулся в участок. А радостный от встречи со Скоттом Стайлз забыл, что хотел позвонить Питеру.

***

Собираясь уже запихнуть в рот бутерброд, Стайлз услышал звонок в дверь. Чертыхнувшись, положил разваливающуюся конструкцию на тарелку, облизал пальцы, не найдя ни салфетки, ни полотенца, и пошел открывать.

На пороге стоял Питер. Удивленно выдохнув, Стайлз сделал шаг назад, пропуская мужчину в прихожую.

— Питер...

— А ты ждал кого-то другого? — Хейл осмотрел мальчишку и вздохнул. — Я могу уйти.

— Нет! — Стайлз вцепился в рукав пиджака Питера. Он тут же убрал пальцы, оставляя масленый след. — Оу...

Хейл поднял на него медленно глаза и покачал головой. Стайлз виновато улыбнулся и провел Питера на кухню. Усадив его за стол, сел рядом и положил свою ладонь на его.

— Как ты?..

— Ты уже знаешь...

— Ну да, мой отец шериф...

Перехватив пальцы Стайлза, Питер поднес его руку к губам и поцеловал, прикрывая глаза.

— Я... понимаю, как тебе тяжело... — Стайлз помолчал, вздохнул и опустил глаза. — Моя мама тоже умерла... ее убил не человек, а болезнь, но от этого нелегче...

— Мы оба знаем, что такое утрата... Но у меня есть ты, — Питер заставил Стайлза поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. — Ты моя жизнь...

— Питер... — Стайлз потянулся к губам мужчины.

Едва прикоснувшись к губам парня, Хейл отстранился.

— Покажешь мне свою комнату?

Стайлз покраснел, но согласно кивнул и повел Хейла наверх.

***

Питер лежал на спине, подложив под голову руки, и наблюдал за Стайлзом сквозь ресницы. Парень выводил пальцем узоры на груди Хейла, проводил ладонью по кубикам пресса, переходил на мощные бедра, возвращаясь обратно к груди. Заметив, что за ним наблюдают, Стайлз покраснел и смущенно отвел взгляд.

— До сих пор стесняешься?

— Ага... Кстати! У меня новости! — Стайлз подскочил, садясь верхом на бедра Хейла. — Мой лучший друг приехал! Прикинь!

Питера покоробило от последнего слова, но он лишь кивнул и растянул губы в улыбке.

— Лучший друг?

— Да, он правда переехал, но мы с ним с детства дружим! — Стайлз ушел в свои воспоминания, не замечая, что в глазах Питера промелькнула жгучая ревность.

Мужчина провел пальцами по худым бедрам любовника и сжал пальцы.

— Ммм... больно, — Стайлз дернулся, а Питер тут же разжал руки.

— Прости, солнышко, — он ласково улыбнулся и потянул Стайлза на себя. Поцеловав его в шею, он уткнулся носом в изгиб. — Ты так пахнешь... с ума меня сводишь...

Стайлз хихикнул и попытался отстраниться:

— Щекотно...

Хейл резко перевернулся, подминая под себя Стайлза. Осмотрев его лицо, запоминая каждую мимическую морщинку, родинку, поцеловал веки парня и прижался носом к носу.

— Ты должен думать только обо мне...

Стайлз приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но ему не дал язык Хейла, скользнувший внутрь чуть ли не до глотки.

— Мммм...

Все посторонние мысли из головы Стилински тут же вылетели. Какой, к чету, Скотт, когда в его распоряжении такой мужчина? Стайлз до сих пор не мог поверить, что Питер выбрал его. И неважно сколько это продлится и что Питер может завтра уехать, Стайлз никогда не забудет свою первую любовь.

— Ты снова думаешь о чем-то постороннем...

— Кхм... я думаю о тебе... — Стайлз покраснел.

— Это чудесно, — Питер подхватил одну ногу парня под колено, сгибая ее до груди Стайлза. — Ты такой гибкий...

— Ну... да... — Стайлз выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, ощутив, как пальцы проехались между ягодицами. Сжав простыни, он выгнулся, приподнимая бедра выше.

Отстранившись, Питер подхватил и вторую ногу мальчишки. Закинув ему ноги практически за голову, Питер улыбнулся и, наклонившись, лизнул расстраханную дырочку. Выпрямившись, пристроился ко входу и медленно втолкнулся. С каждым толчком, Стайлз запрокидывал голову и стонал. Войдя полностью Хейл замер:

— Стайлз... Стайлз, посмотри на меня, — Стилински повернулся к Питеру и открыл затуманенные глаза. — Возьми в рот.

— А?.. — парень не понимал, что от него хотят, пока Питер не обхватил яйца парня, слегка их помяв, скользнул на ствол и ткнул головкой в губы.

Стайлз замер, наконец-то соображая, что от него хотят. Он резко выдохнул и высунул язык, проводя кончиком по головке своего же члена. Питер вернул свое внимание мошонке , перекатив пару раз яички в ладони, он надавил пальцами на местечко между анусом и яйцами.

Дернувшись от прошившего все тело удовольствия, Стайлз обхватил губами покрасневшую от прилившей крови головку и с нажимом лизнул. Питер сжал зубы, начиная трахать парня, входя резко, на всю длину.

— Кончишь себе в рот.

Услышав хриплый голос, а потом разобрав слова, Стайлз дернулся и зажмурился. Он едва не кончил только от сексуального тембра. То, что с ним делал Хейл и как они кончили, для Стайлза прошло как в тумане. Он лишь ощутил, что по глотке течет его же сперма, сглотнул и устало закрыл глаза, распластываясь по кровати.

Питер с жадностью проследил за движение кадыка на горле мальчишке, когда тот сглатывал. Захотелось наклониться и вырвать бешено бьющуюся жилку зубами. Измазаться в горячей липкой крови. Но это желание быстро сменилось другим, когда Хейл скользнул взглядом по приоткрытым губам, бледной коже, покрытой румянцем, и трепещущим ресницам. Стайлз открыл глаза, смотря прямо в душу Питеру. И Хейл осознал, что порвет любого, кто посмеет отнять у него Стайлза. Даже шерифа. Стайлз принадлежит Питеру Хейлу. И только ему.

***

Питер ушел под утро, оставляя сонного Стайлза нежиться в кровати. Нужно было решить вопрос с похоронами Лоры. Стилински пожелал Хейлу удачи и уснул. Проснулся, когда к нему зашел отец, сказав, что все еще на работе, и придет только вечером. Скотт написал сообщение, что сегодня проведет день у родственников, поэтому их встреча откладывается.

Стайлз пытался снова уснуть, но лишь полчаса промаялся. Встав, он сходил в душ и позавтракал. Питер был занят, отец и Скотт тоже. От безделья он поднялся к себе в комнату и подошел к доске. Под именем Джексона он написал: Лидия, и поставил три вопросительных знака.

Фотографии Лоры у него не было, но по отрывкам разговора отца с агентом МакКолом он понял, что нашли ее в заповеднике, около сгоревшего дома. Он постучал маркером себе по нижней губе и вздохнул. Связи он не видел никакой. Его мысли перескочили на Питера, который сейчас хоронит племянницу.

— Лора Хейл...

До него только сейчас дошло, что Питер — Хейл. Он так и не спросил у мужчины фамилию, да по сути совершенно ничего не знает о нем. Нахмурившись, Стайлз попытался вспомнить Хейлов. Пожар произошел, когда Стайлзу было слишком мало лет, чтобы обращать на такие происшествие внимание. Да и у его матери в это время как раз обнаружили болезнь.

Решив потом узнать у Питера подробности, а заодно и расспросить отца, Стайлз оставил доску в покое и ушел на кухню, готовить ужин.

***

Шериф вернулся в десятом часу. Стайлз спустился вниз, услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь. Джон сидел на кухне за столом с фотографиями и материалами дел по убийствам. Скользнув взглядом по всей поверхности, Стайлз напрягся, замечая початую бутылку виски.

— Пап?..

— Ты еще не спишь? — Джон снял очки и потер глаза.

— Все так плохо?..

— Три убийства, одно самоубийство и пропажа Лидии Мартин, — спохватившись, шериф покачал головой. — Но тебе незачем в это лезть.

— Да ладно... я просто посмотрю... может, что увижу... — Стайлз сел рядом с отцом, поставив перед ним стакан с виски. Джон маневр просек, но лишь покачал головой, позволяя Стайлзу сунуть свой нос в распечатки.

Перебрав фотографии и отложив те, что он видел, Стайлз взял снимки Лоры Хейл. Сглотнув, он отвернулся. Девушка была разорвана пополам.

— Я не поминаю, чем это сделали... — мужчина вздохнул, — Но агент МакКол говорит, что это не дикое животное...

— Похоже на горного льва... — Стайлз отложил фотографии и посмотрел на отца. Тот еле держался на ногах. — Пап... иди спать?

— Еще успею... ФБР забрали это дело... — сделав глоток из стакана, Джон поморщился и отставил спиртное. — Да, ты прав, пойду я спать. И ты иди.

Проходя мимо, отец сжал пальцами плечо сына. Пожелав спокойной ночи, Стайлз стащил из всего вороха бумаг небольшую фотографию живой и улыбающейся Лоры. Поднявшись к себе, прикрепил фотографию к доске и только сейчас вспомнил, что не спросил отца про Хейлов.

***

— С кем ты переписываешься? — Скотт пытался пройти трассу в игре, все время отвлекаясь на загадочно улыбающегося и уткнувшегося в телефон Стайлза.

— А?.. Да так... — Стайлз отложил наконец-то мобильник и подсел ближе к другу. Отняв у него джойстик, Стайлз закончил заезд, выиграв.

— Давай, колись! Кто она?

— Эм... это не она... — Стайлз закусил губу и кинул неуверенный взгляд на друга.

Скотт, когда до него дошел смысл, распахнул глаза и рот.

— Оу...

— Ага.

— И?..

— Очень содержательный разговор, — Стилински засмеялся и прикрыл глаза. — Питер Хейл.

— Кто?.. — нахмурившись, Скотт понимал, что фамилия звучит очень знакомо, но он точно не знал никакого Питера.

— Ну у них дом был в лесу... в заповеднике...

— А, тот что сгорел?.. Погоди! Так Лору Хейл только убили, и...

— Ну да, Питер ее дядя...

— Дядя?!

— Эй! Он молодой!

МакКол недоверчиво посмотрел на Стайлза, но промолчал.

— И у вас все серьезно?..

— Думаю, да..

— Думаешь? — скептически изогнув бровь, Скотт покачал головой.

— Он меня любит. А я его...

— Но ты не уверен?

— Да уверен я! — Стайлз нахмурился. Он не очень любил говорить о своих чувствах, даже с лучшим другом. Никогда не понимал, как Скотт может часами болтать о локонах своей девушки?

— Ну ладно... — Скотт вздохнул и замолчал, не зная, что и сказать.

— О! Слушай! А ты что-то знаешь о пожаре?

— Да только то, что дом вроде подожгли, и сгорела вся семья... Мы тогда мелкие ж были. От отца слышал, когда он приезжал и с мамой разговаривал... Мы с тобой еще лазили по дому, не помнишь?

— Неа... — Стайлз нахмурился, стараясь вспомнить. Но тогда в его жизни была другая забота — больная мама. — Но Лору нашли недалеко от дома... Давай съездим?

Скотт даже не успел открыть рот, как Стайлз подорвался с места, доставая свою биту. Передав ее ошеломленному другу, он полез в шкаф, доставая небольшой чемоданчик.

— Что это?

— Это для снятия отпечатков... я только сейчас о нем вспомнил. Помнишь мисс Фёрт, которая работала еще со старым шерифом Милтоном? Она его мне подарила, когда переводилась.

— И ты умеешь? — МакКол недоверчиво оглядел Стайлза.

— Вроде... я тогда тренировался на отце, себе...и маме... — Стайлз ушел в воспоминания, пока Скотт не потянул его за рукав толстовки.

— А если нас поймают?

— Кто?

— Тот кто убил Лору?..

— Маньяки, конечно, возвращаются на место преступления, но если это действительно пума, то у тебя есть бита.

— Железный факт, — Скотт закатил глаза и пошел за другом.

Стайлз резко вернулся обратно, беря рюкзак и телефон. Питер так и не дождался ответа на свое сообщение.


	11. This is the end?

Оставив джип на дороге, парни углубились в лес. Стайлз уверял, что по фотографиям места убийства, примерно понимает, где это. Скотт схватил друга за руку и дернул на себя, не давая сделать шаг.

— Мы проходим это дерево в третий раз.

— Тебе кажется, — Стайлз одернул рукав и осмотрелся. Точно, они уже здесь были.

Покрутив головой по сторонам, парень выбрал другое направление.

— Идем!

Скотт закатил глаза, но послушно пошел за Стилински. У него завибрировал в кармане мобильный, и пока МакКол пытался его выудить, держа подмышкой биту, сделал шаг в сторону, не удержался и упал.

Бита обо что-то ударилась, и на весь лес завизжала сигнализация.

— Черт! — Скотт зажал уши, а Стайлз замер как испуганный заяц.

Придя в себя, парень бросился к другу. Он убедился, что со Скоттом все в порядке и посмотрел на машину, заложенную еловыми ветками.

— Вот, а ты говорил ,что мы зря пришли...

— А какое отношение эта машина имеет к убийству?

— Ну я-то откуда знаю? — Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта, говоря взглядом, что друг идиот. — Может, Лора на ней приехала, или убийца...

Скинув рюкзак, Стайлз натянул перчатки и поднял с земли фонарь.

— Помоги мне.

Вдвоем они быстро скинули ельник с машины. Стилински обошел ее полукругом и остановился у багажника.

— Она заперта?.. — Скотт схватил биту, вставая за плечом друга.

— Не знаю!.. — Стайлз дернул плечом и попытался открыть дверцу, но машина снова зашумела. Быстро подойдя к водительской двери, Стайлз дернул ручку, но она была заперта. Он уже выхватил у подошедшего Скотта биту и хотел разбить окно, но Скотт перехватил ее.

— С ума сошел?!

— Да, черт... — опустив биту, Стайлз дождался пока сигнализация выключится и осмотрелся. — Тогда, может, отпечатки на багажнике или ручках найдем?..

Скотт помог ему достать чемоданчик и следил, как Стайлз снимает отпечатки.

— Прикольно...

— Да, главное, пробраться в лабораторию...

— Куда?

— В лабораторию. В участке. Ты будешь отвлекать дежурного, а я пройду. Я быстро, — не дав Скотту возразить, Стайлз убрал бумажки с несколькими получившимися отпечатками и посмотрел на Скотта.

— Поехали.

***

Смотря, как огонь пожирает ламинированное дерево, Питер вздохнул и принял соболезнования от работника крематория. Он откровенно скучал, чуть ли не зевая. Но нужно было соблюсти приличия и выстоять весь процесс.

Когда он вышел на улицу, достал телефон, но Стайлз так и не ответил ему ни на одно из последних сообщений. Питер знал, что парень со Скоттом. Лучший друг, давно не виделись и ты же понимаешь, Питер... О, да, Питер прекрасно понимал, что стоит избавиться от этого "лучшего друга".

Хейл и так сделал уже много того, чего не следовало. Уиттмор и Мартин, которых он убил только из-за Стайлза. Мальчишка вызывал эмоции и желания, которые Питер давно похоронил. А Лора... Она попалась под горячую руку. Но такое быстрое непродуманное убийство могло стоить ему свободы.

Хейл сел в машину и завел двигатель. Ему не хотелось ехать в пустой, темный лофт. Хотелось снова оказаться рядом со Стайлзом. Дышать им, смотреть на него, слушать... Парень всегда подолгу болтал. Питер не слышал и половины, но голос Стилински его успокаивал, дарил тепло, которое он ощущал так редко. Рядом с этим мальчиком хотелось жить. Даже убийства не приносили былого наслаждения, становясь просто выходом агрессии, ненависти и ярости.

Он убьет Скотта МакКола и заберет своего мальчика с собой. Навсегда покидая этот прогнивший и лицемерный городок. Питер выехал на дорогу, направляясь к заброшенному госпиталю.

***

Зайдя в участок, Стайлз пихнул Скотта к стойке дежурного, а сам проскользнул дальше по коридору. Найдя нужную дверь, скользнул в комнату и включил свет. Местные полицейские были нерасторопные и медлительные. Последние события взбудоражили участок, но через несколько дней после убийств все снова впадали в сонное состояние. Только когда приехали агенты ФБР, всем стало не до пончиков с кофе.

Загрузив базу, на которой не стоял пароль, Стайлз покачал головой и вздохнул. Когда он станет агентом, то будет выполнять все меры предосторожности и правила. Да и уедет отсюда в большой город. Может, даже с Питером...

Стайлз отбросил мысли о мужчине, вытащил снятые отпечатки и запустил программу. Почти все принадлежали Лоре, а один был Питера. Стайлз замер, не веря своим глазам. Питер же уверял, что не виделся с Лорой перед убийством... Или Стайлз не расслышал?

В дверь стукнули и в открытый проем сунулась голова Скотта:

— Ты скоро?!

— Иду-иду... — Стайлз быстро все выключил и собрал вещи, выходя из лаборатории.

— Узнал что-то?

— Ага...

Они быстро прошли мимо дежурной стойки, где никого не было. Уже на улице Стайлз перевел дух и посмотрел на Скотта.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Питером...

— Так что ты нашел?

— Да пока неважно...

— Стайлз?

— Потом, Скотт!

— Хоть отвези меня домой... — Скотт нахмурился и отвернулся.

— Да... конечно... 

Они сели в джип и молчали почти всю дорогу.

— Вот, черт, у меня телефон сел. Можно с твоего позвонить? — Скотт протянул руку, а Стайлз достал свой мобильный. Все так же молча.

Поговорив с мамой, Скотт сжал телефон в руке.

— Передает тебе привет...

Стайлз улыбнулся.

— Твоя мама клевая... — притормозив у дома, где жил сейчас Скотт, Стайлз повернулся к другу. — Прости... просто как-то все... ну я тебе попозже расскажу, ок?

МакКол кивнул и, попрощавшись со Стайлзом, вышел, по инерции запихивая его телефон себе в карман.

***

Скотт уже собирался ложиться спать, смена часовых поясов и усталость последних напряженных часов, давали о себе знать. Из его куртки послышалась мелодия, которую парень слышал в первый раз. Закусив губу, Скотт осторожно подошел к дивану, на котором лежала вещь и застонал, вспоминая, что забыл отдать Стайлзу телефон.

Вытащив мобильный, он глянул на имя: Питер. Покусав губу, Скотт все же ответил:

— Да?

— Стайлз?

— Эээ... нет, я Скотт. А Стайлз забыл у меня телефон...

Повисла пауза. Хейл громко выдохнул в трубку и поцокал:

— Мы должны были встретиться, я думаю он приедет ко мне. Не мог бы ты привезти телефон?

— Хм... сейчас? — Скотт глянул на время, было чуть больше девяти вечера.

— Да. Или тебе трудно? — Питер говорил спокойно, но таким голосом, как будто Скотт самый худший друг на свете.

— Если он так нужен...

— По округе ходит маньяк, а у Стайлза нет средств связи. Как ты думаешь, нужен ли ему телефон сейчас, или когда он остынет в морге?

— Я... я сейчас привезу! — МакКол нахмурился, надевая куртку и беря ключи от арендованной машины. Отец уехал с Родригезом и шерифом на полицейском джипе.

— Запиши адрес.

***

Шарахнув рукой по капоту, Стайлз сжал зубы и закричал сквозь них.

— Чертов кусок железа!

Перед тем, как ехать к Питеру, Стайлз заехал на заправку. Там он обнаружил, что телефон Скотт ему так и не вернул. Это все его рассеянность. То тогда ключи у Питера не забрал, теперь телефон... В следующий раз голову где-нибудь забудет. Стайлз вдруг вспомнил Лору и поморщился.

Он отъехал уже прилично от заправки, а машины, что проезжали мимо не останавливались. Плюнув, Стайлз решил вернуться на заправку. Только сперва сходить в туалет, он только расстегнул ширинку и встал у дерева, как заметил машину, а в ней Скотта. Он закричал, не имея возможности подбежать. Но МакКол его не услышал и проехал на выезд из города.

Стайлз чертыхнулся и залез в джип. Ударив по рулю, попытался снова завести его, но тот лишь натужно кряхтел. Шарахнув со всей силы по приборной панели, Стайлз со злостью повернул ключ, машина завелась, дернулась и заглохла. Он промучился около сорока минут, пока джип наконец-то не завелся и не сдвинулся с места.

***

Скотт припарковался у заброшенного здания и, выйдя из машины, огляделся. Что Стайлз мог забыть в таком месте? В стороне стоял мустанг. А джипа Стилински нигде видно не было. Закусив губу, Скотт уже хотел сесть обратно в машину и уехать, как услышал, что его зовут.

— Скотт? Иди сюда. Стайлз сейчас приедет.

Питер стоял на втором этаже, в проеме выбитого окна.

МакКол закусил губу, осматриваясь, но все же пошел ко входу. Войдя в разбитые двери, он осмотрелся и позвал:

— Питер?..

Но в ответ была тишина. Пройдя еще немного вперед, он услышал, как где-то капает вода. Завернув за угол, Скотт оказался в бывшей душевой. Ржавая вода капала медленно и монотонно. В пустом помещении звук резал слух, разбивая тишину.

— Скотт, — Питер перехватил поудобнее молоток.

МакКол повернулся и даже не понял, что произошло. Он только что стоял, а теперь на полу и его ладонь в крови.

— Не стоило тебе сюда приезжать, — Питер сделал к парню шаг. Присел около него на корточках и снова замахнулся, разбивая Скотту коленную чашечку.

— Ааааааа!!!

Мужчина поморщился, встряхивая головой.

— Какой ты громкий... — он поднялся и хотел уже добить парня, как услышал позади себя вскрик.

Резко повернувшись, Питер застыл, смотря на Стайлза. Он выронил молоток, делая шаг к парню. Стайлз не верил своим глазам, не мог поверить. У него в голове был белый шум. Все, что он до этого испытывал, резко исчезло, оставляя лишь дикую боль. Казалось, что он не мог сделать и вдоха, не разорвав грудную клетку.Переведя взгляд на отключившегося от боли Скотта, Стайлз мотнул головой и выбежал из комнаты.

Он сейчас закроет глаза, успокоится и окажется в своей кровати. В своем доме. С отцом. И Питером... Это не может быть правдой. Нет, нет и нет! Стайлз не замечал, что по щекам текут слезы, тело пробирает дрожь. Он не понимал куда забрел, опускаясь по стене на грязный пол и сжимаясь.

Питер повернул голову в сторону, смотря с ненавистью на Скотта. Тот лежал без признаков жизни. Хейл выдохнул и пошел искать Стайлза.

— Стайлз?.. Выходи... Я ничего тебе не сделаю.

Питер заглядывал в каждое помещение, медленно обводя стены взглядом. Ему нужно было время, чтобы успокоиться. Он почти дошел до перехода в соседнее крыло, как услышал сзади глухой звук. Резко развернувшись, он пошел обратно.

— Вставай... Скотт... Скотт.... ну же... — Стайлз тормошил друга, пытаясь привести его в чувство. Парень постоянно оглядывался, боясь, что Питер вернется. Он дернул МакКола за руку, но от крови ладони соскользнули и Стайлз упал, создавая шум.

— Почему ты прячешься от меня?

Стилински нервно дернул уголками губ:

— А... а ты не понимаешь?..

Питер пожал плечами и сделал к парню шаг. Стайлз резко дернулся в сторону, прижимаясь спиной к стене.

— Не подходи!..

— Стайлз... — Хейл покачал головой. — Я не трону тебя. Ты потом поймешь, что так было надо...

— Надо что?! Убивать?! Это же ты... ты всех убил! — Стайлз зажал рот ладонью, прикрывая глаза. Его затошнило, как только он представил, как Питер убивает Лору.

Питер запрокинул голову и устало выдохнул.

— Ты уедешь со мной, и я никого больше не трону...

— Боже... ты серьезно думаешь, что я с тобой куда-то поеду?.. Да ты больной... — Стайлз сглотнул, — Ты же... вся твоя семья сгорела... и... ты мстишь, да?.. Ты убил тех, кто был причастен?..

Стайлз с какой-то больной надеждой смотрел на Питера. Он сам не понимал зачем и почему оправдывает убийцу. Но ведь должна была быть веская причина, чтобы так жестоко и хладнокровно убивать... Вот только Скотт тут причем?.. Стайлз не успел додумать мысль, а Питер ничего сказать, как очнувшийся Скотт из последних сил подобрал молоток и острыми краями засадил Питеру в бок.

Вскрикнув от неожиданности, Питер резко вытащил молоток из тела и, замахнувшись, всадил зубья Скотту в лоб, пробивая череп и мозг. Стайлз в ужасе раскрыл глаза, губы дрожали, а пальцы цеплялись за покрытый плесенью кафель.

—Нет... нет... — он обхватил свои колени руками и замотал головой, зажмуриваясь.

Питер отпустил молоток, пошатнулся и привалился к ближайшей стене. Зажав руками рану, он посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Солнышко... ты не хочешь мне помочь?

Стайлза передернуло от голоса, которым Питер говорил. Нежным, ласковым, таким, когда любил Стилински. Подняв покрасневшие глаза, Стайлз покачал головой.

— Ты действительно псих... Тебя посадят...

— Оу... ну я бы так не спешил... Ты ведь мой соучастник, — Питер смотрел в глаза Стайлзу, произнося слова твердо и серьезно.

— Ты... больной?.. Как я... совсем... — у Стайлза даже не находилось слов, чтобы выразить всю кашу из мыслей, которая была сейчас в его голове.

Питер покачал головой и поморщился.

— Мне нужно в больницу, Стайлз. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тут умер?..

— О, нет... Тебя посадят пожизненно... и будешь мучиться, как и твои жертвы!

Хейл прикрыл глаза, когда Стилински подошел к нему на нетвердых ногах. Питер больше ничего не сказал, только тяжело дышал и морщился при каждом шаге. Стайлз довел его до своего джипа. Машина завелась с первого раза, у Стайлза все еще дрожали руки, и лишь мысль, чтобы сдать Хейла правосудию, помогала ему не сойти с ума.

— Стайлз... — Питер повернул к нему голову, смотря с любовью и нежностью. С маниакальной любовью. Чего раньше парень не замечал. — Останься со мной...

Покачав головой и поражаясь наглости и бесстыдству мужчины, Стайлз хрипло выдал:

— Я лучше умру.

— Как скажешь, солнышко.

Джип заехал на мост, через небольшую, но довольно глубокую речку. Стайлз даже не подумал сбавить скорость. Он лишь увидел, как Питер выкинул в его сторону руку, схватился за руль и крутанул вправо. Машина пробила ограждение и упала в воду.

Вынырнув, Стайлз откашлялся и осмотрелся. Питера нигде видно не было. Он выплыл на берег и подождал немного, дрожа от холода и нервного напряжения. Телефона с собой у него не было, денег тоже. Стайлз оказался у дома только к часу ночи. Пройдя к крыльцу между патрульной машиной отца и двумя черными внедорожниками, Стайлз зашел в дом, заставая отца и агентов ФБР.

— Мечислав Стилински, вы арестованы, — Рафаэль МакКол сделал к Стайлзу шаг и достал наручники.


	12. I Feel

Стайлз непонимающе посмотрел на отца, во взгляде которого было разочарование.

— Зачем вы арестовываете меня? Это был Питер! Это он убийца!

МакКол переглянулся с Родригезом, который сделал к Стайлзу шаг. Парень все еще был во влажной одежде, а в кедах хлюпала вода.

— Он убил Скотта!..

Рафаэль, уже собиравшийся одеть Стилински наручники, замер.

— Там в заброшенной больнице... — дальше МакКол не слушал, отойдя в сторону и передав по рации, чтобы отправили скорую и полицейскую машину к госпиталю, он отдал напарнику наручники и выбежал из дома.

— Пап?.. — Стайлз во все глаза смотрел, как на нем застегивают браслеты. — Пап... что происходит?..

— Стайлз... — шериф покачал головой и отвернулся, пряча мокрые глаза.

Родригез подпихнул Стайлза на выход, а когда парень уже переступил через порог, сзади раздались голоса. Из подвала дома вынесли тело. Его положили на каталку и прикрыли. Рука у трупа свалилась, и Стайлз с ужасом опознал по желтым ногтям и неизменному браслету Лидию.

— Пап?! Да какого черта происходит?! — Стайлз рванулся из рук агента, но его лишь сильнее пихнули к машине, на ходу зачитывая права.

Парень был настолько растерян и в шоке, что не мог связать и двух слов в свое оправдание. Это же Питер... Все Питер виноват. Он маньяк.

***

Стайлз не знал сколько просидел в комнате допроса в одиночестве. Мысли в его голове водили хоровод. Выскакивала то одна, то другая. Но все сводилось к тому, что Питер убийца, а арестовали почему-то его.

Еще через время, когда Стайлз уже искусал губы в кровь, а пальцы пару раз чуть не сломал, в допросную вошел Рафаэль МакКол. Пройдя к столу, он бросил несколько пакетов на столешницу и сел напротив Стилински.

— За что ты убил моего сына, Стайлз?

Парень открыл и закрыл рот, наконец хрипло выдавливая из себя:

— Что?..

— Я спрашиваю: за что ты убил Скотта?!

— Это не я...

— А Питер Хэйл. Уже слышали. И где же Хейл?

— Так вы не дали мне и слова сказать! Я вез его в участок... точнее в больницу...

— И что же с ним случилось? — МакКол прищурился.

— Его ранил Скотт...

— О, Скотт, значит.

— Да! Скотт! — Стайлз нервно дернул закованными руками. — Но мы упали в реку, по вине Питера...

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что Хейл оставил тебя в живых? — Рафаэль наклонил голову на бок, пристально следя за реакцией парня. — И с чего же серийный убийца не тронул тебя, а?

— Я.... мы... — Стайлз судорожно облизал губы, ему стало безумно стыдно признаваться в своей любви к Питеру.

МакКол расценил его попытки оправдаться по своему.

— А это Стайлз? — мужчина подвинул к парню пакет с куском ткани и волокнами веревки. — Первое место убийства. Узнаешь свою рубашку? А эту веревку? На которую парня подвесили?

Стайлз вспомнил, как приезжал в амбар, а вечером обнаружил, что порвал рубашку, но где вспомнить не мог. А эти волокна он собрал тогда с балки. Но совершенно забыл о них. Закусив губу, он застыл, не зная, что сказать.

— А это вторая жертва... — МакКол выдвинул пакет, в котором лежала футболка Стайлза с летучей мышью, вся в той краске.

— Это краска...

— Это кровь, Стилински! Кровь той девушки, которую ты безжалостно убил!

Парень нервно усмехнулся. Он замотал головой, нервно улыбаясь.

— Я не убивал... я никого не убивал!!!

— Правда? А Джексон Уиттмор? Хочешь сказать, такой успешный парень сам повесился?

— Я... да... я... — Стайлз снова замотал головой из стороны в сторону. — Бред! Джексон бы сопротивлялся...

— Ну вот видишь, значит ты сделал так, что он не смог.

— Да вы вообще себя слышите?! — Стайлз судорожно и часто дышал, не веря, что все это действительно происходит с ним.

МакКол помедлил и кинул перед Стайлзом фотографию мертвой Лидии с вскрытым черепом.

— Это тоже не ты? Мы нашли ее в твоем подвале, в холодильнике. Вместе с пилой, которой убили Лору Хейл.

Стайлз оторвал свой взгляд от бледного лица мертвой девушки и напрягся.

— Говорят, что Лидия тебя послала. Ты взбесился, решил, что раз она отказала тебя, когда ты убрал с дороги Джексона, то пусть не достается никому... Убил... зачем ты отрезал Лидии язык и вынул мозг? — агент приблизил к парню лицо, смотря на него в упор.

— Мозг?..

Сердце замедлило ритм, стуча четко и громко. Стайлза повело, и он, склонившись над полом, был готов выплюнуть все свои внутренности, которые скрутило по ощущениям в тугой жгут. Питер накормил его мозгами Лидии?..

Стайлз не слышал, как его звали, как Рафаэль тряс его, а потом дал пощечину. В допросную влетели несколько полицейских и два агента. Родригез и неизвестный.

— МакКол, я же сказал тебе, что ты отстранен!

— Он убил моего сына!!!

— Именно поэтому ты и не можешь вести это дело! Сдай значок и табельное! Ну же!

Дождавшись, когда Рафаэль бросит на стол жетон и кобуру, его вывели, а Стайлза отвели в камеру.

***

Когда Стайлза перестало мутить и тошнить от простого глотка воды, к нему пришел отец. Он долго молчал, смотря куда угодно только не на сына.

— Пап?..

От хриплого и больного голоса у шерифа сжалось сердце. Но он лишь прикрыл глаза и выдохнул:

— За что ты так?..

— Ты... ты мне не веришь?.. — Стайлз вытер уголки глаз.

— Достали твой джип из реки... На сидении кровь Питера...

— А сам Питер?..

— Его тело пока не нашли... — шериф вздохнул и потер воспаленные глаза, вокруг которых меньше чем за сутки прибавилось морщин, как за год.

— Я не убивал Скотта...

— На молотке нашли только твои отпечатки и Скотта...

— Этого не может быть... — Стайлз бросился к решетке, вцепляясь в нее пальцами. — А машина Лоры?.. Она в лесу... и там отпечатки Питера!

— И что?.. Он мог...

— Нет! Он говорил тебе, что не виделся с ней до смерти!

Джон нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, но на него столько всего навалилось, что он даже имя свое порой забывал.

— А та футболка! Пап, ты же видел меня в ней после смерти девушки!

— Стайлз... — мужчина замолчал, опуская взгляд.

— Посмотри на меня.... пап... посмотри!

Шериф поднял глаза, в которых Стайлз четко увидел разочарование, печаль, скорбь, как будто Стайлз умер. Усмехнувшись, он засмеялся, громко и дико, смех перешел в рыдания. Стайлз забился в угол камеры, плача и мотая головой. Его схватили двое мужчин, пытаясь удержать, а третий сделал укол успокоительного. Стайлз ослаб, переставая вырываться. Последнее, что он подумал, перед тем как отключиться, что лучше бы он действительно умер. С Питером.

***

Прошло всего три дня, и Стайлз предстал перед судом. Он отказался от защиты. Повторяя лишь одно: не виновен. Пресса высосала все, что можно из этой истории, придумывая Стайлзу кучу кличек, остановившись на Потрошителе из Бейкон—Хиллс.

У Стайлза не было никого, кто бы встал на его сторону. Когда отец, родной человек, не поверил парню, то смысла добиваться правды не осталось. Он опустил руки, но все же твердил про свою невиновность. В итоге, ему приписали и смерть Питера.

Полиция обыскала лофт, в котором жил Хейл. Но никаких следов, что он замешан в убийствах не нашли. Тело тоже не удалось обнаружить. А машина, про которую твердил Стайлз, успели растащить, не оставив даже колес. Единственное существенное, что агенты ФБР нашли — бита Стайлза, которую они со Скоттом забыли в лесу.

Слушанье было открытым и с присяжными. Все единогласно вынесли вердикт — виновен. Стайлз отыскал в зале отца, смотря на него. И с каждой секундой свет надежды в глазах парня гас, оставляя взгляд пустым. Проходя к выходу, он не замечал ни матери Лидии, ревущей и качающей головой, ни четы Уиттморов, которые проклинали его, ни родных убитых первыми парня и девушки, один из родственников чуть не бросился на парня, крича и проклиная.

Стайлза вывели из здания суда, усадив в машину. Завтра его должны были перевезти в тюрьму штата. Рафаэль МакКол проводил его взглядом, выбрасывая сигарету и прижимая к себе жену. Миссис МакКол стояла рядом, с потерянным взглядом, но ни разу не посмотрела на Стайлза. Рафаэль добивался смертной казни, но из-за возраста, Стайлза приговорили к трем пожизненным лишениям свободы.

Парень отвернулся, смотря на свои руки. Он прекрасно понимал, что и дня не выдержит в тюрьме.

***

В соседнем городке от Бейкон—Хиллс, за столиком одного непримечательного кафе, сидел мужчина. Его обычные джинсы и рубашка в темно синюю клетку не привлекали внимания. Он сложил газету, которую только что дочитал, и допил кофе. Поблагодарив официантку и вежливо ей улыбнувшись, он встал, и оплатив счет, направился к выходу.

Сегодня был чудесный день. Солнце ярко светило, пригревая. На небе не было ни облачка. Только в душе у Питера Хейла все еще лил проливной дождь. Но скоро его _солнышко_ будет с ним. Мужчина поздоровался с пожилой дамой, выгуливающей пекинеса, и галантно открыл ей дверь в кафе. Завтра будет самый важный день в его жизни.

***

Питер закинул ноги трупа в багажник машины и поправил воротник форменной рубашки, которую снял с офицера Фергюсона. Натянув на голову кепку, надел солнцезащитные очки и сел за руль.

Он доехал до пустыря, где стояла новенькая тойота так, что не сразу заметишь с дороги. Переложив труп в багажник своей машины, снова сел за руль внедорожника, возвращаясь в город. Припарковавшись около участка, он вышел и прошел сразу к тюремному автобусу. Поздоровавшись с двумя конвоирами, зашел в салон и сел на место водителя. Через пять минут вывели Стилински. Он был закован в наручники на ногах и руках, соединенные цепью, и одет в оранжевый комбинезон.

Сжав губы, Хейл подождал, пока заведут Стайлза, один из конвоиров уладит все с бумагами, и они тронутся в путь.

— Для одного молокососа целый автобус, — мужчина кинул взгляд на молчаливого Стайлза.

— Говорят, убил пятерых. Один еще под вопросом...

— Ого... Этот щуплый? — Адамс, как значилось на нашивке его формы, свистнул и осмотрел Стайлза.

— Вроде у него сообщник был, но его он тоже порешил...

Мужчины переглянулись и покачали головами:

— Ну и молодежь...

Тут автобус замедлил ход, а водитель, нахмурившись, обернулся к мужчинам:

— Что-то с двигателем...

— Да не может быть, автобус совершенно новый!

Они напряглись, переглядываясь и посматривая на Стайлза. Когда автобус совсем остановился, один из конвоиров заметил на обочине машину.

— Вот черт!

Он уже рванул на выход, как Питер перехватил его и нажал на шею, отключая Адамса, а затем тоже сделал и со вторым. Посмотрев на Стайлза, Питер вздохнул и подошел к нему. Стилински поднял на него взгляд и усмехнулся:

— Решил закончить начатое?

Голос у парня был безжизненный, пустой, как и взгляд. Питер покачал головой и протянул руку к лицу Стайлза.

— Поспи, солнышко.

Он погладил Стайлза по шее, через секунду подхватывая бессознательное тело. Осторожно уложив парня на сидения, он достал у Адамса из кармана ключи от наручников и снял со Стайлза браслеты. Снова защелкивая их и бросая на кресло. Осмотрев исхудавшее тело, Питер покачал головой и стащил со Стайлза комбинезон, бросив к наручникам. Перенеся мальчишку в свою машину, Питер открыл багажник и вытащил тело водителя. Дотащив его до автобуса, заволок внутрь.

Они совсем немного не доехали до серпантина. Остановившись около самого края дороги, Питер облил керосином салон автобуса и, сняв его с ручника, столкнул с обрыва. Упав, автобус взорвался, загоревшись, как фитиль от спички.

Хейл вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Как печально.

Он вернулся на дорогу к машине, сел в салон и, посмотрев на заднее сидение, где спал Стайлз, включил магнитолу, выезжая на шоссе.

Теперь в его жизни есть все, что он хотел. Звезды действительно исполняют желания. А в его распоряжении теперь целое созвездие.

**Эпилог. Десять лет спустя**

_Бейкон-Хиллс_

Сегодня Джон Стилински взял выходной. Надев все черной, мужчина взял два букета и сел в машину. Приехав на кладбище, он прошел к двум могилам. Присев около одной, он положил белоснежные лилии на землю и провел пальцами по имени. Никто так и не смог заменить Клаудию в его сердце.

Вздохнув, мужчина положил второй букет на соседнее место. Джон никогда не мог подумать, что переживет своего единственного сына. Тогда он не смог поверить ему, встать на его защиту, а потом стало слишком поздно. Запрокинув голову, он резко выдохнул и сглотнул слезы. Посидев в тишине, он встал и, уже отойдя от могилы, повернулся:

— Я верю тебе, сынок... Спи спокойно.

*** 

_Доминикана_

Светловолосая девушка ходила по рядам строительного магазина, нюхая краску и выбирая обои в детскую. Она была на девятом месяце, и ее живот порой не помещался в проходе.

— Стойте! — она попыталась остановить консультанта, но тот завернул уже за угол.

— Эрика...

Девушка резко развернулась и улыбнулась:

— Джим! Как я рада тебя видеть. Никто не хочет мне помочь! — она вцепилась парню в руку и потащила его к отделу с кафелем. — А ты что здесь?

— Я с отцом...

— Ох, и Дэвид здесь?.. — Эрика кокетливо накрутила локон на палец и заулыбалась. — Да шучу! У меня только одна любовь — муж!

Они еще походили по магазину, парень помог донести девушке до машины покупки и ушел к пикапу, за рулем которого ждал мужчина.

Эрика попыталась завести машину, но та не реагировала на попытки. Кое-как выйдя, она подошла к капоту, открывая его. Нахмурившись, попыталась что-то понять.

— Не заводится?

— Неа... — она горестно вздохнула, поворачиваясь к Джиму. — Привет, Дэвид!

Мужчина за рулем кивнул ей, улыбаясь:

— Давай мы тебя подвезем?

— О, это было бы чудесно!

Парень помог девушке перенести ее покупки в пикап и помог сесть на заднее сидение.

— Господи, я столько раз говорила Вернону, что пора сменить эту развалюху! Скоро будет ребенок, и...

Мужчина посмотрел на парня с возрастом ставшими только красивее глазами цвета чистого голубого неба, выезжая на трассу. А тот лишь криво улыбнулся одним уголком губ, совершенно не слушая болтающую на заднем девушку. Он незаметно перехватил пальцы мужчины, сжимая их и тихо выдохнул:

Come on hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given...  
I just wanna feel real love...


End file.
